His Own Man
by jamnaz79
Summary: A more confident Harry decides to enter the Goblet of Fire to prove that he is not just the boy-who-lived. Instead he is Harry Potter, a young man that his own legacy to live up to. What can a properly trained Harry Potter accomplish when he decides to take the reigns of his life. Weasley and Dumbledore bashing. Political & Adventure - Multi pairing No Slash
1. A Goblet

His Own Man

Chapter 1: The Goblet

By Jamnaz79

Notice: I do not own Harry Potter. I write this not for money but just for fun and the hell of it. I do not claim ownership of anything to do with Harry Potter.

Harry looked around the filled Great Hall. It was packed with the addition of the students from Beauxtons and Durmstrang in attendance plus he honored guests. Tonight would be an interesting night since it was when the Goblet of Fire would select the champions for the three schools. It would be a night that hopefully for Harry would set a new precedent for his life.

The emerald eyed young man was wearing his new best clothing. It was clothes that he had purchased out with Remus and padfoot earlier this summer. Had a nice dark green silk shirt, black suit pants and basilisk hide boots on under a very expensive set of robes with the House symbol of Potter on the crest. When he had taken out the clothing it had been a surprise for everyone, it was hidden away in one of the compartments of his new trunk. But, that was part of the point, tonight was to be the night when he surprised everyone.

Harry was tired of how he was treated at Hogwarts. He was treated by the professors as either a criminal or with kid gloves. He was believed to be nothing special academically and lazy student. But, really that was not him, he knew the information and even most of the spells but he had always held back. It was partly due to his upbringing and partly due to his best friend who needed the spotlight academically. But, he had decided to change that this year. He would stop holding back and start being who he really was. What was the reason for this change?

The reason was Sirius and Remus. During last year Remus taught him every day after classes, at first it was catch up because he was behind in his studies. Then it was the patronus charm along the classwork for the third year. They progressed faster and faster in feeding Harry information and by the end of the year he was already doing work for fifth year students would have had difficulties doing. This continued over the summer and even expanded as Sirius joined in. Sirius understanding how powerful his godson was after scaring off one hundred dementors to save his life realized he could broaden the horizons of Harry. Since the young man was always in the middle of a ton of mischief, he figured he might as well at least teach him some of the Black curses and defensive techniques to assist him. This eventually expanded to politics, reading body languages and lesson on wizarding culture once he learned that his godson had never been taught any of it. Sure Sirius wasn't a follower of his families rhetoric but that didn't mean he didn't understand it wasn't useful to know.

After those changes, this year had continued for the young Potter heir as he worked to learn as much information as possible till he felt ready. Tonight was to be his coming out, tonight was hopefully to be his chance to prove to the world that he wasn't just the boy-who-lived. He was Harry Potter, future Lord of the Ancient House of Potter.

He now turned his emerald eyes towards the front as Albus Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the gathered folk before him. The ancient wizard, rumored to be over one hundred and seventy, smiled at the audience before he spoke up, "I bid you welcome on this Halloween. It has been a special night in our culture for centuries and even more special after the events thirteen years ago. So it is fitting that we draw from the Goblet of Fire on this sacred night in order to revitalize our hope for a brighter future of work and prosperity between all of the elite schools of Europe."

Harry grimaced at the reference to his family as multiple people turned to look at him. Sure to them this was a wonderful night to rejoice the disappearance of the Dark Lord Voldemort. To him it was instead a night to remember that his parents were murdered in cold blood and he was shipped off to prison with a group of muggles that loved the idea of beating him. He was drawn out of his thoughts as the ancient Headmaster continued, "The Tri-Wizard Tournament has always in the past stood for excellence, skill and fantastic displays of ability. The champions are set against three tasks in order to determine the most skilled upcoming individual in magical Europe. I am proud that Hogwarts will be able to host the first tournament in one hundred and fifty years! I look forward to the next being held in six years at Beauxtons Academy."

The Chief Warlock stepped around the staff desk and walked in his garish purple with pink polka-dot robs before the Goblet of Fire. The magical artifact spit and burned with a heavy dark flame at almost sent flickers to the old man's long beard. "It is my pride to announce the champions. When you name is announced please exit to the small chamber on the left for a talk."

The first piece of parchment fluttered up from the goblet floating upwards till it landed into the hand of Albus who took it with a smile. He slowly opened it up and spoke loud and clearly, "From Durmstrang, Victor Krum!"

The world renowned seeker stood up with his rigid discipline and stern demeanor as he looked around the room once and executed a crisp formal bow. The young man walked into the waiting room closing the door after him.

The second piece of parchment floated upwards from the goblet and into the hand of the Headmaster. He again opened it with a smile, "Fleur Delacour of Beauxtons Academy!"

The beautiful young woman stood up in her light blue outfit that somehow snug tightly to her chest and hips. She appeared to be without makeup, but that did nothing to hide the elegance and beauty she radiated. Many of the young men of the hall seemed to be drooling. A good example was Ron who had food halfway to his mouth before she stood up. He actually had dropped half of the pudding onto his lap from the spoon but never noticed. The attractive blonde performed a curtsey before walking off with a sway of hips towards the aforementioned room.

After she left the hall the third sheet of parchment fluttered up upwards and into the hands of the Headmaster. He slowly opened it up with another smile. That smile faded at once as his skin took on a pale cast as he read over the name. His eyes shot up, not twinkling for once towards Harry with a frown on the edges of his lips. He seemed to recover himself as he spoke up, "Harry Potter for Hogwarts."

The room went insane. There was arguments and shouting up and down the tables, especially from the Slytherin table to the staff table. Harry ignored it as he stood up and brushes off the crumbs from his robes. He offered a polite bow before all of those around him, ignoring the glare that came from Ronald. Instead he turned and started to walk towards the room only for Dumbledore to stop him at the goblet.

"Harry, what did you do?" The Headmaster looked at the young man with a frown still on his lips.

"I figured if this tournament would be here I would save the time and trouble of whomever was out to kill me by entering myself for once. This way I will at least be able to prepare through the tournament for the challenges and expect what is to come." Harry's lips twisted into a smile that for a moment was filled with mischief and looked exactly like James Potter.

Before the Headmaster could speak another slip of parchment fluttered up. Harry reached out and caught it opening it up to hand to the Headmaster. He couldn't help but laugh as he started to walk off, "I rest my case. This school is a death trap. But, now whoever entered my name into that goblet is also stuck in a magical contract!"

~~~HOM ~~~

Harry walked into the side door from the Great Hall leaving the yelling and complaints behind him. He softly sang to himself iron maiden which he had heard over the radio that summer, "Run to the Hills… Run for your lives…"

Inside the room the two other champions were standing by their by themselves. Viktor was over by the fireplace staring at the flames. Fleur stood by herself with her arms crossed before her chest. Both turned towards the newcomer, when they saw Harry there a look of confusion flickered across their eyes. Viktor's look turned into a smile at the sight of the scar peeking out from Harry's hairline.

On the other hand Fleur continued to look at him in confusion, "Do zey need us back into the other room little boy?"

Harry's lips twitched and he stopped his song instead turning his gaze onto the beautiful Veela. Even though he had started potions this summer he knew he still looked small for his age and far too young to be considered a champion. He instead walked over and bowed before the young woman, "I think not Ms. Delacour. I am to be your third champion."

"But, you are far too young and small to be a champion." The French witch frowned at the raven haired teenager.

The first rule of a marauder according to Sirius is never let them see you sweat. So he instead laughed with a grin before answering her with a wink, "I promise you Ms. Delacour I am far from small where it counts."

Any reply that might have come was cut off as the door slammed open and the three Headmasters with associates came into the room arguing. Harry turned towards them and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for the coming explosion.

He was not disappointed as Dumbledore walked briskly before Harry with disappointment in his gaze. "Harry, why did you enter yourself into the tournament?"

The young man merely raised an eyebrow making certain not to meet the eyes of the Headmaster as his godfather had warned him of the man's ability to read a mind. "I already told you Headmaster, I figured that no matter what I would be forced to compete. After all this year couldn't be different than the past few years with murder attempts, basilisks and teachers that are being controlled against me. So why not at least enter of my own free will."

"That is very dangerous of you to do Harry. I don't think you would have had to compete, but now I don't see a way to get you out of this." The Headmaster leaned in giving his best disappointed grandfather look.

"He is an arrogant child just like his father was Headmaster." Snape snapped at the chance at Harry.

The young man rolled his eyes with a smirk lighting up his face, "Indeed, I am the arrogant child but he is the one that holds a grudge against a dead man. Now he instead takes it out on the man's son. Why is he even here? This should be the Champions, Judges and officials. Is there a quota that requires one dead eater in the room?"

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Karkaroff flinch. The young man shook his head slowly and ran his fingertips through his messy hair in frustration. "You want to know why I knew I would be in this Headmaster? Because you always make a mistake that causes me to be in danger, it seems to be your delight to watch me go through trials."

"So this time I figured I would just do it myself. Hell, I am sure you don't have a clue who put my name into the goblet the second time do you? I am certain you didn't bother to post portraits to watch it? What about House elves or ghosts? It is not like the castle doesn't have plenty of them." Harry frowned at the man not noticing how the room became quiet. His eyes glowed slightly with anger as if the fires of his eyes were stoked with power. "Why did I enter the tournament? It is simple, at least this way the fool who entered me will have to compete too."

"Why would they need to compete? It was your name that came out of the goblet young man." The Headmistress of the French school ask politely with her heavy French accent, a giant of a woman asked as she looked curious at the teenagers logic.

Harry inclined his head politely with a smile, "Madame Maxime it is an honor to meet you. I have heard wonderful things of your school. Perhaps someday I could have a pamphlet of the classes offered there."

He could see the eyes of the tall woman light up at the idea of possibly poaching England's favorite son from them. Harry continued quickly though, "The answer is simple. Intent."

"A wise man once told me that intent is the key to magic. It is intent that determines if it is light or dark. It is intent that is read from magical artifacts for how they function. The intent of this goblet is for a name to be entered and drawn for someone to compete. Since I am already entered already into this tournament then the intent of the man or woman who entered me will now be read as themselves wished to enter." Harry smiled brightly as he thought about the discussion with Sirius. While the escaped convict might not exactly be wise, he was intelligent. The discussion of course was also about the differences of light, grey, and dark magic. It mainly had been about how it was the intent of the individual that determined if the spell cast was evil not the spell itself. Still, it did go into magical items.

The large woman seemed to consider his words then nodded in agreement. A large smile spread over her lips lighting up her face, "It is an interesting theory. I look forward to seeing if it is true or not. You also mentioned attempts on your life?"

Albus Dumbledore stepped into the conversation again at that point. It was obvious that this was a discussion that he did not want to take place. "I think we should concentrate on the subject at hand. Let us have the judges speak alone for a moment."

Harry mouthed out the words later to the extremely tall woman then turned to walk over next to Fleur and Viktor. They stood in silence waiting for a few minutes before the judges walked back over. Ludo Bagman came over and looked over the three of them closely, "It has been decided that despite the age of Mr. Potter you three shall be the champions. In one week time we shall have a wand weighing that each of you must be present for. The first challenge is not known, so you must prepare for anything. Good luck and may the best witch or wizard win."

**Author Note: This is just a story for a bit of fun at the goblet. If Harry had met with Sirius and started to take his studies serious with Remus he obviously had the power and talent already to be something special. This story just assumes that he stopped acting the fool and started to work. After all in third year he has a mass murderer that caused his parents death to worry about. This is same man that entered the castle in October of that year, which I call motivation for hard work. Now Harry wants to be his own man instead of being just the boy-who-lived. Like it? Is it worth a story or nah? I was leaning towards a dual pairing of Daphne and Susan Bones for a bit of fun.**


	2. A Meeting

His Own Man

Chapter 2: The Meeting

By Jamnaz79

Notice: I do not own Harry Potter. I write this not for money but just for fun and the hell of it. I do not claim ownership of anything to do with Harry Potter.

_Albus Dumbledore stepped into the conversation again at that point. It was obvious that this was a discussion that he did not want to take place. "I think we should concentrate on the subject at hand. Let us have the judges speak alone for a moment."_

_Harry mouthed out the words later to the extremely tall woman then turned to walk over next to Fleur and Viktor. They stood in silence waiting for a few minutes before the judges walked back over. Ludo Bagman came over and looked over the three of them closely, "It has been decided that despite the age of Mr. Potter you three shall be the champions. In one week time we shall have a wand weighing that each of you must be present for. The first challenge is not known, so you must prepare for anything. Good luck and may the best witch or wizard win."_

~~~ HOM ~~~

Harry walked from the meeting happy. He knew that tomorrow would be living hell and if he didn't want to go through a repeat of second year he would have to make an example of a few people. This time he was not going to put up with that crap from the rest of his house and the student body. Still Harry was excited, the fact was that he was a champion who was not required to take the end of year exams and could study whatever he wanted. This had been part of the plan, hopefully he could take the OWLS at the end of the year and jump a level. If he was going to do that he would need to study spells far above fourth year for the tournament.

The raven haired youth walked down the well-worn hallway towards the Gryffindor common room. He expected this to be his first challenge. He also knew this would be his first test for his friends and family in Hogwarts. If they turned on he would be able to see the caliber of people that were around him. But, those that stayed by his side after they listened to him would perhaps be someone to depend on in the future.

The Fat Lady came into view and there was a figure outside of her waiting for him. Harry had expected to see someone there; actually he had expected to see Hermione. His best friend always stayed at his side and always was there for him whenever he got himself into trouble. She had been a little confused so far this year when Harry had started to get top marks in his classes. She had been happy that Harry had dropped Divination for Ancient Runes. But, the figure wasn't Hermione strangely.

Instead the slightly chubby form of Neville Longbottom stood outside of the doorway to the Gryffindor common room. Neville, the unassuming young man that according to his reading would someday become the future Lord of House Longbottom, and one of the most powerful men in England someday. Yet, for years now he had been forgotten in the background of most of the other household from his lack of confidence and poor spell-work. It as a strange sight to see him as the watchdog for the common room and for a moment reminded Harry of first year when he tried to stop the mischief of Harry and his friends.

"Hello Neville, a nice night out isn't it?" Harry offered a charming smile at his roommate.

"Harry, don't go in there yet." The tone of voice from Neville was stern. This alone set off alarms in Harry as he never heard Neville being stern or standing up to anyone. But, here now he actually had his arm across the entrance to the common room. Helpless to do anything else Harry nodded his head in understanding, even if he didn't know what was to come.

"If you go in there you will walk into a load of trouble. The upper years want to blame you for trying to steal their glory. The lower years believe you are acting out again just trying to be in the spotlight. It's…" Neville paused with concern on his face as a frown lingered for a few moments. He continued though before Harry could speak up, "You need to be careful. They are talking of trying to censor you."

The young Potter wrinkled his nose before he shook his head as if shaking off the worry. He offered a smile to Neville, "You came out here to risk their wrath for me Neville?"

The boy actually turned crimson in his cheeks a bit at the question. Before he could say anything Harry spoke up, "Thank you Neville. I appreciate what you are risking for me. You are a true honor to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom."

The eyes of Neville got large at the words of Harry as he raised his chin upwards with a bit of swelling pride. "You know about that now…"

Harry slowly nodded his head with the same smile as before, "I do now. I didn't till this summer know the details of what I was from and what I meant. I am sorry if I offended your family through my ignorance Neville. I never was told that I was of the Ancient House of Potter. I never knew the relationship our families had together. To be honest I still do not know very much of my family except what I was able to read and the little that I learned from Sirius. I can only swear to you on my magic that I never meant an insult to you or your family in these years of ignorance."

"Harry, it is fine. You do not need to swear anything. I saw that you seemed to act strange when it came to customs and traditions. I just figured you didn't want to be friendly with my family because I am so weak." Neville scuffed his boot across the ground slowly before him as he looked down with a frown.

"A weak man doesn't defy others to help an unworthy friend Neville Longbottom. You may not be strong magically but you have the true courage of a Gryffindor and I am proud to name you my friend." Harry reached out slowly and gaze a squeeze to the shoulder of Neville once. He watched the boy as Neville looked upwards and returned the smile, "Now will you stand at my back as I go to face the gallows?"

"A Longbottom has been on the battlefield with a Potter in battle since 1066. So of course I will follow you." Longbottom smiled at Harry for a moment before looking at the door to audibly swallow at his nerves.

"Bloody Vikings, If we had been ready we would have thrown you back." Harry winked and chuckles at Neville.

The Longbottom family had been part of the Viking invasion of England before the coming of the Normans. The Longbottom family named for their long style of boats that they often would raid Northern England using. The invasion had started in 937 and finally came to an end in 1066 with the conquest of England. Of course the magical conflict raged till the end of the Norman invasion in 1088 when finally the magical accords were signed and the new Wizard Council was formed of the Ancient Houses including Potter and Longbottom. Over the years of the conflict the two bitter rivals had developed a respect which later became friendship when the clans together fought the Norman wizards. Since then the two had been in every major wizarding war often fighting back to back.

"Let's do this." Harry spoke out loud as he nodded to Neville who gave the password. Then the pair of them walked into the Gryffindor common room with Harry leading and humming the rhythm of Enter Sandman.

The room was filled with a number of Gryffindor's despite the late hour. It seemed actually the whole house was there arguing together and divided. In the back of Harry's mind it was amusing to the young man that he could instill such debate between the gathered individuals. But, the fact that this was supposedly his family troubled him. Should he really be surprised after second year though?

The raven haired teenager flicked his wand and conjured a tri-level stand. If he was going to do this he might as well do it right. Then he stepped up the three stairs to stand before everyone. Some were still arguing together so he raised his fingertips to his mouth and let out a loud whistle. Undignified for his supposed station he was to inherit? Yes. Was it fun to watch their surprised faces at the loud sound from the normally quiet young man? Hell yes!

Harry looked over the mass of people filling the room and decided he had their attention, "Before you speak and decide what you will I wish to make a statement. Then you can carry on the arguments. Many of you think you know me. Some of you know the bits and pieces of my life that I have allowed you to know. Others of you think I am just like that foolish literature and stories told of me. I promise you I am not the boy that sang to mermaids, defeated trolls and saved princesses."

"Well, I did help to defeat a troll but that is beside the point." His lips curled into a smile as so far he had their attention. His eyes again swooped over the gathered individuals trying to make eye contact as much as possible. It was a skill in speaking that Sirius had been trying to drill into him. Supposedly if you can look someone in the eye then they feel more comfortable with you, it was a chore still after being beaten to always look down from his loving relatives.

"My name is Henry James Potter, normally called Harry, Heir of the Ancient House of Potter. On this day that each of you celebrate as a day of victory every year that Tom Riddle junior, supposedly he-who-must-not-be-named was killed by me. I do not know if it is true that I somehow killed him, frankly I do not care. I remember this day as the day that James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee' Evans were brutally murdered in cold blood. The day that I lost my family and was condemned to live under torture of my muggle relatives."

Harry fought back a grimace at the words he was spilling. In the past he never would reveal anything that could be a secret. It had taken a large part of the summer to get him to open up and understand it was not his fault for what happened to him by the Dursley family. He was not the Freak! He was Harry and he was bloody well going to be the best Harry James Potter possible!

"My name unfortunately has been mentioned in our world repeatedly since that day under the pretense that I am some chosen child of the light. I have lived under the shadow of those expectations for every day I have come here. I have been judged, weighted and sometimes found worthy and other times found lacking by most of this school. I have listened, learned and been quiet trying to understand this new world that I knew nothing about till I was eleven years old. I am sure I have caused some slights over those years and I am sorry for those that feel I have insulted you. But, I honestly never knew better." Again the young man paused to linger his gaze on the gathering he could see a few of them look at him in confusion and a few others starting to stir to walk to talk.

Harry quickly pushed on before he could be interrupted, "Yes I did enter myself into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I walked past the age line and placed my name into it in the middle of the Great Hall. I did not do it for the glory or the money. I did it because I wanted to prove to the world that I am not just the boy-who-lived. I am Harry James Potter."

Harry slowly circled his eyes over the room as he carefully picked his last words. He could see the face of Ron ready for an explosion. He could see a number of the upper years upset and a few looking at him in consideration, "You may crucify me and hate me privately. You may not want to be friend with me or not. I will welcome the friendship of any and remember those that turn away. But, I will not put up with what happened in second year. I will retaliate against any attack on my person. So think carefully how you react. I am the Tri-wizard champion for Hogwarts and there is a reason that the Goblet of Fire picked my name of anyone else in the school."

The Young man stepped off of the platform he had created in an impressive upper year conjuration and dispelled it, "Questions?"

The silence lasted for all of twenty seconds before the screaming of questions picked up. Harry let out a sigh and placed his wand against his neck and whispered, "Sonorus."

"Enough! One at a time." Harry pointed first to a sixth year student Kevin Shattekirk. "You can go first."

The elder boy stared at Harry with hard black eyes. The room fell silent and then he spoke, "Why did you feel you are capable of performing well in this tournament?"

"A good question, I would say that if I was not capable then the Goblet would not have chosen me. But I think a spell that most NEWT students have difficulties casting would be a good way to show my abilities." Harry turned and pointed his wand. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated then spoke out loud, "Expecto Patronum!"

Out of the wand of the fourth year shot his a ten foot tall, massive Stag. The antlers of the stag were so tall that they broke fourteen feet. The corporal patronus radiated power, love and strong emotions and those in the immediate vicinity were enraptured by the strength of the summoning. Prongs walked over to the side of Harry who leaned against the fully corporeal and solid patronus charm. Harry turned his emerald eyes back to the young man and raised an eyebrow, "Does this along with the conjuration before show a bit of skill that would be acceptable?"

The sixth year boy nodded his head once and stepped back. Immediately another took his place. This time it was a perk brunette with a cute face that Harry knew was named Jennifer Tuft. He offered his best and most warm smile to the young woman, "Your question Ms. Tuft?"

"How did you know nothing of the wizarding world before coming to Hogwarts? Surely your magical guardian would have made sure you were educated. You are part of an Ancient House." The girls lips twisted into a frown as she watched Harry with frustration.

Harry shook his head slowly form side to side causing his messy hair to become perhaps even worse as he considered the question. He remembered from the book is head this summer that the Tuft House was a neutral house in the Wizengamot, one of the Noble houses. He bowed his head to her question then spoke up, "I fear that my magical guardian saw fit to send me to a household of abusive muggles. Till this summer I didn't even know what the Ancient House of Potter was Ms. Tuft. I apologize to you if in my ignorance I insulted you and your family. I am hoping that I can correct the mistakes by my magical guardian."

The pureblood girl frowned at the statement by the boy the nodded her head once, "If you have questions…"

"I would be honored to be tutored by you in the subject." Harry felt a bit of blush come over his cheeks at how bright her smile mixed with the interest in her eyes after he agreed to her tutorship. Part of him wondered if he just signed up for something troublesome with the older albeit beautiful seventh year student.

Lavender Brown from Harry's own year stepped up next, "You don't remember anything form what happened that night?"

Harry slowly shook his head as he kept the frown from his lips. He opened the subject by his speech so it was only fitting, "I was one year old at the time Lavender. I only remember one thing from that night and that came to me from the Dementor's in third year. I remember my mother running at me and being struck down from behind by the killing curse."

The young man paused a moment and looked down at the ground an intense sadness crept over his face. He felt sadness when talking of this subject but just as well he knew this made him more personable instead just the boy-who-lived, "I remember my mother's voice saying that she loved me moments before her death. I remember her begging for my life and refusing to get out of the way of Tom Riddle. But, I do not remember what happened afterwards. I do not even know if he attacked me with the killing curse. Hell nobody knows what happened really as I have never talked of it before tonight and there was no wand found at the scene. The only thing that is told is what was made up by historians in books."

Harry could see out of the corner of his eye Hermione take a step forward to him as he started to talk about his mother and his memory of that night. He briefly met her eyes and gave a small nod with a forced smile to show he was almost. She hung back and let others continue to ask him questions. Instead Seamus his roommate stepped forward. His demeanor was calm for the often excited young man. Instead he looked up at Harry and grinned, "How did you do it?"

"I simply walked up and placed my name into it. Nothing special, just placed my name in and let the goblet choose. I think it is because the goblet realized I am the last heir of my house so it allowed me past the age line and accepted my name." Harry smiled at his roommate in surprise, he had been sure that the boy would have jumped to Ron's side but he was actually being reasonable. He had never gotten very close to the young man besides being friendly, perhaps this would be a good chance to change that. He had told the truth to the crowd. He did walk forward past the age line and place his name in the goblet. The only thing he didn't mention was the fact that he wore his father's cloak which according to Sirius had been in his family's ownership for centuries longer than a invisibility cloak should be. Harry cleared his throat then spoke up before the next question came, "The real question is why my name came out twice. Someone else tried for force me to enter into this tournament. So who and why someone would do that?"

"Who is to say that wasn't you Potter? You are arrogant to want to take the glory once, why not enter twice to try to make certain you get the chance to compete. Eternal Glory! That sounds perfect for a glory hound like you! Harry bloody Potter always needs everything to be about himself!" Ron snapped finally as his face has turned brighter and brighter crimson while Harry spoke calmly with the others of the room.

For a long time the emerald eyes of Harry merely stared down the youngest Weasley male. His eyes were hard as diamonds and flickered with an angry flame that glared at the young man. He knew this would happen but he had hoped. He had just hoped that Ron might for once be mature instead of becoming a jealous git! The young Potter fought down his anger for control and spoke up calmly in contrast to Ron's emotion, "Ron Weasley, I see your mind is working as poorly as your classwork. When have I been arrogant in the past? Have I flaunted my skills over the years of stayed in the background? When did I act to seek glory before Ron? Was it when I went into the middle of the chamber of secrets to fight a fifty foot basilisk to save your sister's life and soul? Not to mention this school from closing down. Did I speak up prideful ever about myself? Was the spouting tales of my abilities and strengths or bouncing broom closet to broom closet with beautiful buxom witches? Please tell me Mr. Weasley where I have been prideful?"

The red head boy seemed so mad he could spit fire. His eyes glared at Harry with anger at the young man being the center of attention, "It always has to be about you! Harry Potter the boy-who-lived. Harry Potter the wonderful boy who saved the Philosopher's Stone! Harry Potter kills a basilisk! Harry Potter saves his godfather! Harry Potter is so wonderful; I am going to marry him! Why can't you be more like Harry Ron? You get everything! You are rich, famous and wanted by many people! You are not worth of it!"

The old Harry would have been taken aback by the comments. The old Harry might have been devastated and curled back into himself at these words. The new one merely envisioned a muggle television show he watched from the crack of light in his cupboard that his aunt used to watch. He pictured Ron as the little girl that screamed Marsha, Marsha, Marsha! He barely kept the laughter from erupting instead it did show in his eyes. Ronald Weasley was an arrogant, ignorant, child. Unfortunately he had been Harry's first ever friend. It was for that one reason he had held himself back so not to make Ron jealous. But he was done. Harry was done with dealing with it.

The young Potter heir stared at the other boy with hard emerald eyes glaring at Weasley till the point that the boy shut up his rant. This time when he spoke he didn't need a charm to make himself heard. Strangely Harry didn't raise his voice instead even speaking just over a whisper his words carried about the room, "Ronald Bilius Weasley. I name you false friend, liar, cheat and scum. You think for a moment I wouldn't trade my money left to me or my disgusting fame for a moment more with my parents? You do not know what being rich is. Someday you may, but I hope for the sake of your kin that is a long day coming. Do not come near me ever again. You are no friend of House Potter. You will find no welcome or succor at her gates. I care not for your opinions another and no longer consider you my friend. May you get all that you deserve in your life!"

Harry slowly raised his gaze to others of the common room, the harshness faded away from the gaze of the young man and again a small smile touched his lips, "I have said my peace, if you have further questions please feel free to seek me out individually. I will be honest and forthright. I hope you consider your decision carefully before you decide my future with this House."

The young man now feeling tired after the busy day turned and walked up the stairs taking them two at a time towards his dorm room. The rest of the common room watched Harry disappeared into his room before they started to talk together. It would be a long Saturday night in the common room of Gryffindor House but one that actually debated over with facts.

~~~ HOM ~~~

Elsewhere in the castle one Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore sat in his office. The elder statement, renowned wizarding legend and self-proclaimed leader of the light was frustrated. He had thought he was keeping young Harry safe this year. Sure there was always a chance that Harry might have been entered into the tournament. But, he didn't expect it to happen. Even if he was curious how the young man would do against older students he never expected the boy to enter himself. Combine that with the fierce hostility that the boy had shown and the old man was starting to get concerned. In his time children listened and did not speak back. It was too frustrating these youths!

Harry James Potter, the boy who was destined to die. He didn't want to see the child die; he was not an evil man. He just knew what the prophecy said so there was little that could change it. He had tried to give the boy a peaceful youth away from the concerns and danger of the wizarding world. Who knew how long it would be till the Dark Lord came back. The boy deserved not to worry about requirements of his station or interference from other wizards and witches in his life. The boy should just live what time he had and love, laugh and enjoy his days. After all they were numbered.

The problem was that Dumbledore had originally had plans for the boy. The plans were simple the boy would grow up, hopefully sire a child to continue the Potter line, and then die off whenever Tom decided to make his return. The original plan was that after Harry hurt the Dark Lord that he would step in finishing the Dark Lord. He didn't want to do it for ego or power or prestige. Morgana knows that Albus had enough of that. Instead he merely wanted to end the threat to the world. The needs of the many out weight the needs of the one after all. So after Harry and Tom were gone from the world he would finally lay down for his own eternal rest.

Albus frowned and rubbed his forehead in frustration not for the first time tonight. His fingertips pulled away and noticed a few white hairs came with his hand. All of his plans had gone up in smoke after the end of the first year. After Harry had defeated his test and actually somehow vanquished the Dark Lord a second time! Harry had looked up at him with those blasted emerald eyes and asked why Tom had gone after his parents. He almost blurted it out at that moment. The damn boy had warmed over his cold blasted heart and he knew then he couldn't follow through with his plan to sacrifice the boy.

Ten years of planning went out of the window. Ten years of accepting that the boy was the linchpin for the final success of the war and yet now he hesitated. He knew that he had originally condemned Harry to a hard life under the Dursley. But, he had been safe, and shouldn't security could for something? Now it seemed not since Harry was angry at him. The boy seemed to actually believe the legend that he Albus Dumbledore knew everything that went on at the school and wizarding world!

Two lemon drops were plucked up and plopped into the old man's mouth. He let the calming drought take effect as he rubbed his temple slowly. His eyes slowly turned towards his constant companion of this office. Many believed that Fawkes was familiar. Of course he didn't dismiss that notion, the bird though was a gift from Helga Hufflepuff to the school. One of four great gifts left for the school by the founders to always help guide and protect it. The ancient man smiled at the bird, "You understand still Fawkes. The boy is the key. Even if I do not want to do it, I need him to follow the path. How can I honestly condemn the world to darkness just for one soul? What type of Greater good would that be? I need to keep watch over Harry. I need to keep him close and under control just to keep him safe. I am sure he would understand."

The bird looked back at him in silence. Sure it still responded but, it was not the same as the past. There was not the connection as there was when he first became Headmaster of Hogwarts.

The old man let out a sigh and plucked up another two lemon drops and started to get back to his paperwork. After an hour later he would forget all of the concerns over young Harry and end up passed out with on his desk his beard stuck in an inkwell as he often did at night. He was an ancient man, perhaps too ancient for this world.

**Author Note: First I want to say thank you. I can barely believe that I got almost 200 follows, 130 favorites and 40 reviews with that small prologue. I wrote it spur of the moment just because I never had seen something like that before. I always wondered what would happen if Harry had chosen to place his name in the goblet of fire. Now we will get to see. I hope you all enjoy the ride. A few notes for questions I did receive. Yes Susan and Daphne will be the only pairing. I am sorry to those that have asked for Hermione or Fleur or even Ginny. As for my version of Dumbledore for this story I have chosen the manipulative, forgetful old man. He isn't evil just a misguided old fashion fool. I hope you like the second chapter. Forewarning I will sprinkle in flashbacks of summer and next chapter might have a large information drop on my view for why wizarding Britain is considering so powerful. Please continue to let me know your thought and suggestions.**


	3. Magical Britain

**His Own Man**

**Chapter 3: Magical Britain**

**By Jamnaz79**

**Notice: I do not own Harry Potter. I write this not for money but just for fun and the hell of it. I do not claim ownership of anything to do with Harry Potter.**

_The bird looked back at him in silence. Sure it still responded but, it was not the same as the past. There was not the connection as there was when he first became Headmaster of Hogwarts. _

_The old man let out a sigh and plucked up another two lemon drops and started to get back to his paperwork. After an hour later he would forget all of the concerns over young Harry and end up passed out with on his desk his beard stuck in an inkwell as he often did at night. He was an ancient man, perhaps too ancient for this world._

~~~HOM ~~~

Barty Crouch Junior was very worried. The brat had ruined his plan. It had been a perfect scheme that would have ended with the boy being delivered to his master exhausted and easily defeated! His Lord would rise again and he would be rewarded as his most loyal servant! Now though the Potter brat had just done the inconceivable. He had entered himself into the bloody tournament. In the best case now his own entry would be ignored. But, if it did count and Dumbledore and the other judges were right? Then Barty Crouch Junior had a few weeks left to him with magic.

His master had to know what happened. His master would know what to do! So Barty slipped from the castle grounds unnoticed to the edge of the forest and apparated away into the night to the hidden lair of his master.

It was a strange thing to Barty that He-who-must-not-be-named would live in a muggle house. Why stay here when surely his Lord had plenty of more elegant homes. Then again with him trying to keep a low profile this might be the perfect place. After all, who would look for the Dark Lord in a muggle town? Barty pondered this concern as he walked into Riddle Manor, home of Lord Voldemort. He slowly walked up the creaking stairs towards the master bedroom where his lord slept.

The sight of his master, alive and defying death itself, set off a burning in the chest of Barty. It was inspiring that his master was so powerful that nothing could keep him from his goals. It was proof that his years of suffering and silence were worth it.

Barty knelt down before the chair that the homunculus of Voldemort rested on. His head bowed down before him as his eyes closed tightly, "Master."

"You were not supposed to risk contacting me direct Barty. Why have you come before me?" The form of his master may be the size of a two year old but the eyes were still beady red and filled with anger.

A shiver ran down the spine of the Death Eater as he met the gaze of his master. His mouth suddenly felt dry and the thought of begging for help seemed to show weakness. Still even bad news must be delivered. Barty wet his mouth and spoke with a tremble in his voice, "I have successfully fooled the old man. I was able to impersonate Mad-eye Moody perfectly and confound the Goblet to believe Potter was part of a fourth house competing in the tournament. By doing that Potter's name was drawn from the Goblet of Fire and he shall be a champion."

"If that is so why are you here?" The voice again was far too old and hateful for to come from a child size being filled the room and caused the insane man to look down at the floor.

His voice was barely a whisper as he tried to keep his calm, "Potter surprised everyone and entered himself into the tournament. Because of this he bound himself and now my entry means…"

The laughter that filled the room would have caused plants in the middle of spring to wither from the coldness. "You are not stuck in the contract by the intent of magic. Did the boy realize he was going to be entered?"

"My Lord, he claims he knew that the old fool would not protect him from this possibility and entered himself. He spouted off nonsense of not being known as the boy-who-lived and his own man. As if anything he ever could accomplish would ever be greater than harming you…" The words started quickly from Barty but even the insane man slowed them at the end realizing what he was saying. Unfortunately it was too late and he had reminded the Dark Lord of his vanquishing by the child thirteen years ago.

"Wormtail cruico him!" The words were spoken as if the creature was ordering food at deli. But the world of Barty Crouch Junior was filled with pain and torment worse than anything the dementors had done to him for the next ten minutes! "Enough Wormtail, he did accomplish is mission."

The strange baby Voldemort tapped its small hands against its chin in thoughts. This had put a problem in the plan as obviously Crouch would end up dead or a squib in a month's time. That would mean only Wormtail would be left to complete what was necessary. The blood of the boy was needed to perform the ritual, the blood must be taken fresh from the boy or else in a magical status. If the ritual was performed with non-fresh blood then he would have to sacrifice one or more of his horcruxes. The problem was that a status would require a ritual to have been performed on the blood already. Nobody would have the blood of the boy-who-lived in a magical item needed for status except for Gringotts and that would not be possible to gather. The homunculus let out a sigh of frustration, "Tell me anything else of importance that you have discovered."

Crouch was lying on the floor gasping for breath in deep pain. He grimaced as pain seemed to jolt randomly still over every muscle in his body. Slowly he pushed himself back to his knees with his head bowed, "I have spoken to the old fool many times about Potter. The boy had been missing for part of the summer. The old fool would track him using some magical items in his office to locate the boy. It ended up being no situation of concern though as the boy seemed to be in the company of the werewolf Lupin."

"Wait… He tracked the boy with magical items? Describe them at once!" The words came out as almost a hiss from the Dark Lord as he stared down at his servant.

"Strange silver contraptions that supposedly tell the old man the health and location of the child master. They are somehow bound to him and can locate him from anywhere. Depending on his health they change movements or noise. I was not explained them all but shown them when the old fool was trying to look for the boy. It seems he trusts Mad-eye extensively." The words were spit out as blood leaked from the broken lips and black teeth of Crouch junior.

A strange sound filled the room after those words. It was a sound that would make wolves howl, elephants stampede and babies cry. It was laughter coming from the miniature Dark Lord! He was laughing in joy at the foolishness of his enemy. "You will gather these trinkets for me. You will take them from the old fool and bring them here. They must be recovered. Understand?"

The weary pain filled Death Eater bobbed his head swiftly at the command of his Lord. He had sworn himself to serve and he shall do so. "Yes my Lord!"

"Go now." Voldemort waved his little hand sending off Crouch Jr. to his errand. He turned his gaze towards Wormtail. He studied the little runt that had come to him with a grimace. The potions would take months to prepare and would need to be performed in a perfectly stable environment. The temperature and location on a ley line would be mandatory for a correct potion required in the ritual since the blood would not be fresh. Unfortunately Riddle Manor was not at a ley line. In fact only three major ones were commonly believed to run through Magical Britain and those were too public and well known. He would have to use the cave. It would be the only hidden ley line that would be able to sustain the potion's brewing.

He would need multiple horcruxes to be used in the ritual if he was to have it performed. It was a good thing that Malfoy had the diary, since it was first it would be the strongest Horcrux and most likely to work properly. If he could combine that with the diadem and Nagini then he would be more powerful than he ever was before! "Wormtail, you will bring a message to Malfoy for me!"

~~~ HOM ~~~

Harry had a hard time sleeping that night after the events of the day riddle his brain. He found himself up way too early in the morning. A quick tempus charm showed him that it was barely four thirty in the morning. Even though it had only been around four hours since he had gotten to sleep he knew there was little chance of finding more sleep that night. Harry let out a sigh and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He quickly took out some of his new cloths from his trunk before going to the restroom to get ready for the day. Thirty minutes later a cleaned, awake Harry Potter left his dorm with a book under his arm.

It would be a sight that would surprise Hermione before this year. A sight that would have her sing with praise. Harry Potter seated before the small fireplace in Gryffindor common room reading in the early hours of a Sunday morning. The young man had asked for a cup of tea and one had appeared courtesy of one of the Hogwarts House elves. Then he leaned back into his chair and opened up the book. It was one of the mainly he had acquired over the summer from his godfather's house. It was a gift from the Black Library given with the hope that it will help catch up his magical knowledge of politics. Harry glanced at the title _**An Introduction to Pure Politics**_ _**by Caelum Black**_. He slowly opened it up to his bookmarked place and started to read.

_The major difference in British magical society in comparison to muggle society is that the Empire did not fall apart in the year 1901. In fact the magical empire continued to grow stronger throughout the 19__th__ century. While a few smaller colonies did slip away from British control. The magicals had learned from watching the American revolt for separation and decided to make certain that would not take place again._

_Hence the Wizengamot was expanded to ninety nine votes. Each foreign colony of significance was given the right of two votes in the Wizengamot. In addition each colony was given the right to self-impose laws and run their own territory as long as they kept under the final authority of the Wizengamot. This staved off revolt from most magical colonies and establishments around the world that had been under British rule._

_Another significant difference was the American confederations civil war of independence. In 1863 the United States of America entered into a brutal civil war. The muggle conflict ended with a Northern victory by sheer industrial might mixed with larger manpower resources. Unfortunately for the magical North they didn't have these benefits._

_The fact was that the southern magicals outnumbered their northern brethren. While the Salem witches institute was a wonderful school for witches. The Atlanta military academy was the primary school of choice for the elite wizards of the country. It is with little surprise then that the magical North was not able to resist the Southern forces for long and by late 1864 had requested aid from their motherland, the British Magical Empire. _

_While there was some debate it was finally decided with the Wizengamot that the Northern American colonies and territory would return to the Empire. Troops were sent to secure the new borders and a peace was found between the confederate Magical States of America and the Magical British Empire. After a fifty year term of Governorship the Northern States were given the right to their own government for their territory with the understanding that they were under Magical Britain. In addition they were awarded 4 seats or votes within the Wizengamot._

_Currently the colonies that have votes in the Wizengamot include India (4 votes), Hong Kong (2 votes), South Africa (2 votes), Canada (2 votes), Magical America (4 votes), and Australia (2 votes)_

_The Wizengamot is split between three levels of Houses that hold votes. The lowest level is the Noble Houses which hold one vote. The second level is the Ancient Houses which hold two votes. The highest level is the Ancient and Noble Houses and they hold three votes._

_**List of Noble Houses:**__ (20 votes – 18 active)_

_House Avery House Bagnold House Crabbe House Crouch House Dodge _

_House Evermonde (Vacant) House Fawley House Fudge House Gore (Vacant)_

_House Goyle House MacDougal House Malfoy House Marchbanks House Prewett_

_House Rowle House Selwyn House Summer House Thicknesse House Tuft_

_House Yaxley_

_**List of Ancient Houses:**__ (20 votes – 18 active)_

_House Boot House Carrow House Greengrass House Knatchbull (Vacant)_

_House LeStrange House Macmillian House Nott House Osbert_

_House Potter House Rosier_

_**List of Ancient and Noble Houses**__: (33 votes – 15 active)_

_House Black House Bones House Haskel (Vacant) House Longbottom_

_House Ogden House Peverell (Vacant) House Smith House Slytherin (Vacant)_

_House Gryffindor (Vacant) House Hufflepuff (Vacant) House Ravenclaw (Vacant)_

_**Territory Votes:**__ (16 votes)_

_India (4 votes) Magical America (4 votes) Australia (2 votes) Canada (2 votes)_

_Hong Kong (2 votes) South Africa (2 votes)_

_**Ministry Votes:**__ (10 votes)_

_Minister of Magic (2 votes) Chief Warlock (2 votes) Undersecretary of Magic_

_5 Open seats for assignment ( 5 votes)_

_There are a total of ninety nine seats within the Wizengamot. Of these seventy seven are active seats that are claimed by magical Houses and governmental roles. Election of Chief Warlock and Minister of Magic requires a vote of fifty votes. The removal of Chief Warlock or Minister of Magic requires the same fifty votes._

_**ICW**__ - Great Britain is given a major seat on the ICW council due to the extreme amount of territory that the Empire holds. It has played a major role in multiple conflicts of Dark Lords rising around the world. Coupled with the fact that a majority of magicals can be further found around the Pillars of Hercules from the believed lost continent of Atlantis would further show the importance of the Empire. Hence the Empire commonly has held the position of Supreme Mugwump of the ICW since its founding in the late 1500s. If the Empire has not held the position then often her allies or distributed territories would hold the position. The ICW enforces peace between magical Kingdoms of the world, most under the banner of the European Imperialism. In addition they are responsible for dealing with outside organizations that threaten the magical world._

"Harry?" The voice was one he would recognize anywhere. He just never expected to hear it at five thirty in the morning.

The young man slowly closed up his book and laid it on his lap as he turned to look at Hermione with a smile, "You are up early Hermione."

"I couldn't sleep well." The bushy haired girl came down the stairs slowly step by step almost hesitant to come near to her best friend. Her chocolate brown eyes slowly looked over the young man amazed at the changes in him. It wasn't just the clean clothing that fit him. It was his demeanor. Her Harry always slumped almost as if trying to hide himself from the world. Her Harry never would be up early in the morning with a book in hand. Her Harry was….maybe gone. She took a deep breath and let it out to calm herself as she looked up to meet his eyes, "Why?"

The mischievous young man's eyes broke away from Hermione and looked at the fire only to return a moment later. He brushed his hand to the couch next to him as he spoke up, "That is a loaded question with far too many answers. Come sit with me and perhaps you can ask what you really mean?"

"Prat," Hermione spoke out loud before walking over and settling down next to Harry on the couch. She reached over automatically and took hold of the book in his lap. The boy had been distant and different all year. He had not only been more confident, a better student but he had acted different in his every day routine. She had wanted this conversation and dreaded it at the same time. The young woman glanced down at the title of the book and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"From Padfoot this summer, along with a few dozen others he wanted me to start to learn." Harry smiled brightly and whimsically at Hermione.

"That is why you didn't go to the Burrow this summer Harry? You were with Padfoot?" Hermione asked with a bit of excitement in his eyes. She knew her best friend had always wanted a family more than anything else. If he had gotten to spend the summer with his godfather then he was getting one finally. Part of her was a bit upset that she had to spend the summer with Ron without Harry since she had come to the Burrow before she knew better. But, she could understand why Harry wouldn't come then.

"Got it in one," Harry smiled cheekily at Hermione and leaned back with a sigh. "I am sorry I didn't say anything but I promised I would try to keep it quiet from everyone. I wanted to tell you earlier but Ron has been around all of the time."

"You didn't trust Ron?" Hermione frowned at those words. She could see the reason now with the jealous way the red head acted last night. Before that instance wasn't Ron Harry's first friend? The young teen winkled her nose in frustration as too many questions lingered for her and she hated a mystery. "Tell me everything."

"I can't here Hermione it isn't safe. There are many ears in the castle and I am sure they all lead to one individual. I will tell you in time, I promise you." Harry smiled warmly and reached out to give a squeeze to his best friends arm lightly. He then leaned forward and gave her a gentle hug before leaning back with a smile.

The contact was another difference before this year Harry never initiated contact. Actually anything other than her forced hug was pulled away from. Normally he kept a distance from almost anyone around him and personal space. It was one change she was happy to see take place. She smiled at the boy, "You have changed Harry. I hope it is not too much that you won't need me."

"Don't be silly Hermione. I will always need my best friend." The emerald eyes teen smiled brightly then opened up the book to the page he had just been reading. He raised an eyebrow at the girl, "You asked what I was doing. Perhaps this will explain a bit."

Harry moved his fingertip downwards till it lingered over the name Potter on the page. The rest of the early morning passed quickly together as they talked over the information in the book quickly before heading down to breakfast.

~~~HOM ~~~

On the way to breakfast Harry had an errand to run so he bid Hermione goodbye and carried his note up to the rookery. He was so lost in his thoughts planning out his next move he turned a corner quickly to enter the stairs and ran into someone else. Both of them fell backwards onto their backside.

Harry let out a small grunt of pain at the landing but looked up at once. His eyes traced over the green and silver edged robes of the other person. Her robes had fallen backwards as she fell to reveal a pair of long black hosed legs sticking out from them. The girl's legs slimmed down into a pair of black heeled boots. The boy tried to raise his eyes upwards but when he did he found himself meeting a pair of blue eyes staring at him coldly.

He had been caught dead to rights staring at the legs of the Slytherin girl. Her dark black hair fell in a wave over her shoulders framing a heart shaped face an aristocratic touch to her cheeks. Her lips were full and looked perfect to be kissed. Her skin was pale with a kiss of crimson in her cheeks only ruined by the hard ruthlessness in her eyes that at the moment appeared to be filled with anger. He knew this young woman. He realized he had seen her year after year but never spoken to her.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts as he stood up and offered a hand to the girl along with snapping off a bow taught to him expertly this summer, "Please accept my humble apologies for not looking where I was going."

For a moment the girl stared at Harry not certain how she wanted to reply. Trained always to take in her surroundings she had been stunned to run into the boy when she did. She had not expected to find anyone else up at this time and at the rookery and in her laziness she had not taken in her environment till it was too late.

She made up for it now studying the boy. Sure she knew who he was, who in the magical world didn't know of Harry Potter. Even if she didn't with all of the ranting and raving by Draco she would easily hear of him. Still there was something different about him this year. First she carefully studied his face. She could tell that he had gotten some sun this summer. Normally when Harry came back to the castle he seemed to be pale and withdrawn. Instead the boy who always was up to mischief quietly just announced to the school his desire to be their champion in the tri-wizard tournament. She noticed too that he had hit a growth spurt placing him easily five and half feet tall when before he was always a smaller student in their year. Add to that his remarkable eyes from his mother and the Potter family hair and he was now interesting. What confused her was why these changes? How and why had he suddenly joined their ancient runes class this semester having tested into it before the semester started?

Her eyes glanced over to the scroll in his hand. She noticed it was addressed to Gringotts but sealed with the Potter heir crest. An interesting occurrence with the fact he had just joined a tournament for adults. Of course he could just be mailing them about his accounts; he was sole heir to an ancient house after all. She noticed him watching her and merely stared back at the boy. The nerve of him checking her out in this position!

She could feel her cheeks heat up from anger. Finally the teenager offered his hand to help her up. She gently laid her fingers into his hand finding it rough most likely from quidditch. Her eyes kept on him hard as sapphires as he helped her to her feet. Finally Daphne spoke up, "You can pay me back from running into you by sharing your runes notes."

Harry was taken aback by the request. His eyes held to the beautiful teenager before him not wanting to break his gaze or blink with surprise. She was a Slytherin so of course she was trying to get something from him for the smallest thing. He shrugged to himself, "We ran into each other then we can compare notes together. Say tonight at six in the library back corner?"

He watched the girl nod her head once in agreement then stepped out of the way. She turned and walked off with a confident stride. He watched and admired her robes swishing about and wondered what else those robes kept hidden. A small smile crossed his lips at the thought that perhaps his godfather was getting the better of him! He just got himself study secession with a girl from another house. Harry shook off the thoughts certain that the Slytherin was just going to use him to better her grades. He quickly continued up the stairs to mail off the scroll to Gringotts. He wanted it out of the castle before anyone realized what he might be doing. It was surprising one little scroll filled out with a simple request could change so many things.

**Author Note: First I want to say thank you so much for all of the reviews and follows. I really appreciate the ideas, suggestions and attention this story has gotten so far. Second, I am sorry for the large information dump in the middle there. But, I wanted to give the premise that out there for the future. Hopefully it describes a bit of the background of the Wizengamot. I cannot promise that will be the last time because I am trying to make the politics a little more interesting. I always wondered why Magical Britain was seemingly the center of the world. I figured this gives some reason for why it is considered so very powerful. Please give me your own thoughts and ideas.**

**PS: After talks with a few reviewers and my beta I have decided to continue Desert Prince a chapter should be up by the end of the next continuing that story.**


	4. A Red Head in the Library

**His Own Man**

**Chapter 4: A Red Head**

**By Jamnaz79**

**Notice: I do not own Harry Potter. I write this not for money but just for fun and the hell of it. I do not claim ownership of anything to do with Harry Potter.**

_Harry was taken aback by the request. His eyes held to the beautiful teenager before him not wanting to break his gaze or blink with surprise. She was a Slytherin so of course she was trying to get something from him for the smallest thing. He shrugged to himself, "We ran into each other then we can compare notes together. Say tonight at six in the library back corner?"_

_He watched the girl nod her head once in agreement then stepped out of the way. She turned and walked off with a confident stride. He watched and admired her robes swishing about and wondered what else those robes kept hidden. A small smile crossed his lips at the thought that perhaps his godfather was getting the better of him! He just got himself study secession with a girl from another house. Harry shook off the thoughts certain that the Slytherin was just going to use him to better her grades. He quickly continued up the stairs to mail off the scroll to Gringotts. He wanted it out of the castle before anyone realized what he might be doing. It was surprising one little scroll filled out with a simple request could change so many things._

~~~HOM ~~~

Breakfast was a spectacle. Considering the events the night before there was little chance that there would be anything else in regards to Harry. Still the youngest champion swept into the Great Hall and over to his table for breakfast just minutes before the mail was to be received.

Harry walked down the path singing to himself Highway to Hell from ACDC before stopping to take a seat across from Neville. The chubby boy looked up in surprise for a moment almost as if he had forgotten the conversation the night before. Then he smiled and spoke up, "Harry I don't know that song is it a new one by the Weird Sisters?"

The raven haired teenager chuckled as he stated to fill up his plate, "No Neville. It is a muggle band from Australia. I may dislike muggles but I can't blame their music."

The eyes of the pureblood got rather large in surprise to the statement, "I didn't know you disliked muggles Harry."

Harry saw Hermione heading their way so he smiled, "Perhaps we can discuss it another time. To put it simple almost every one that I met as a child were a disappointment and ignored my situation."

"What situation is that Harry?" Hermione questioned as she slid down onto the bench next to him.

"I was just explaining to Neville that I had a hard childhood. This summer I realized that everyone I reached out to for help turned against me or ignored my pleas. It was rather like the staff here." Harry reached out and poured syrup on a stack of pancakes with an eager smile filling up his face.

Hermione was about to ask another question when the room was suddenly filled with owls. A number of them swooped downwards filling the tables up with letters, copies of the prophet. One landed before Harry and he reached into his pocket to hand over a few knuts before the bird flew off. A second owl landed immediately afterwards wearing a symbol of Gringotts. The boy smiled brightly at the sight and pulled off the scroll.

Slowly Harry unrolled the parchment to read it over when a single galleon fell out into his palm. He quickly slid it away into a pocket before looking back to the parchment. In truth he was very surprised that he received his answer just a few hours after sending off Hedwig. His emerald scanned down the parchment.

_Heir Potter,_

_ Gringotts has received your formal request for a meeting to assess the accounts and ledgers of the Potter family. As stated in your request, you were uncertain if you would be able to get away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While Gringotts does not take a position or interfere in any interactions in the Wizarding World, we are allowed by treaty to send our account holders a portkey if they require it to settle accounts. The House Potter accounts have been on formal hold for well over a decade so it is understandable the desire to activate them. _

_ Since it is understood classes are not held on Sunday, Gringotts has made available your account manager to meet with you at one pm sharp. Account Manager Jaggedsteel shall meet with you at his office. This is a one time portkey so do not miss it. Furthermore it shall be charged to your account for the sum of three galleons._

_ Further questions or concerns in your scroll shall be addressed to your Account Manager._

_Sincerely,_

_Gringotts Britain_

Harry quickly folded up the parchment, luckily Hermione had been busy with the prophet to read it, and slid it away into his robes. A quick tempus spell showed that he had hours before he would have to be at Gringotts so he would relax the day till then. He picked up his fork to take another bite when he heard Hermione let out a huff.

"This article is not very nice towards the Headmaster." Hermione spoke out loud as if offended for the old man.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat with table manners that Rob Weasley had never seen in his life.

"No Harry, look at this!" Hermione said excitedly and pushed the paper in the way of Harry's next bite. The raven haired boy gave her a glare for a moment then let out a sigh knowing if Hermione was excited there was little that could stop her.

_**Headmaster Risks Boy-who-lives life on a Deadly Tournament!**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Wizarding Britain should be up in arms today! The poor little boy Harry Potter who has lost so much has once again been put into a deadly position. The Tri-Wizard tournament, a deadly fight against creatures, magic and dangerous situations has come to Hogwarts and the boy-who-lived has found himself in the tournament. It has come to the attention of this reporter that under mysterious circumstances the name of Harry Potter came out of the Goblet not only once but twice! _

_Was this a foul scheme by the Headmaster to force Harry Potter to compete and prove he is worthy of the fame? Is Albus Dumbledore scared that Harry Potter is more beloved then he is? Or was just the Headmaster too foolish and allowed a fourteen year old boy to be entered into a tournament that is dangerous for his life? Should not Hogwarts be protecting our youth from situations like this? This tournament rules states that only recognized adults can enter it but somehow Mr. Potter's name came out of the goblet. Any child from ages eleven to sixteen could have found themselves bound into a magical contract to be forced to compete in this tournament!_

_There have been numerous rumors over the past three years of unexplained accidents in Hogwarts. Luckily this reporter will be going there to cover the tournament and get to the bottom of the situation. I promise that I will do all I can to explore the possible deadly threats to the children at Hogwarts. We must find out what is wrong at the core of Wizarding Britain's elite institution of Education!_

_More on Harry Potter and the night he became the boy-who-lived page 17_

_Reprint on Albus Dumbledore commentary too many positions on page 21_

_Tri-Wizard Tournament rules page 23_

_Biography of champions page 25_

The young man smiled at Hermione and raised an eyebrow, "Is the article that untrue? I would have been forced to compete if I didn't choose to. For all we know this could be a game by the Headmaster like first year."

The eye of Hermione about popped out of her head as she looked like she wanted to yell but refrained from raising her voice in the crowded chamber, "What do you mean like first year? We had to save the stone!"

Harry slowly lowered down his fork and wiped his mouth before placing the napkin down on his plate. He turned towards Hermione and smiled patiently. "Hermione, think about the challenges in first year. Besides the trolls which were already dead what challenge was something that a second year student wouldn't have known?"

The girl's eyes narrowed in thoughts at his question. She started to open her mouth then closed it a few times before she spoke up finally, "Fluffy."

"In the library there is a book about cerebus, they are known to have a weakness to music. One hour of study would have gotten someone past it. The key could be summoned with an accio spell. The potion was a logic puzzle. The chess set could have been flown over. The mirror was another logic puzzle and was only moved there after the holidays. Even the Devil's snare was defeated by a first year spell. Do you really think that was put together to stop a dark powerful wizard from stealing the stone?" Harry looked at her for a long moment in silence. He could see the gears in her mind working as a frown came over her lips. It was the same look most likely he had when the question was brought up to him this summer by Sirius. He knew he couldn't just tell her this, she had to work it out for herself. She needed to figure out and understand for herself when he didn't trust the Headmaster else she would never agree.

"Why?" Hermione squeaked out the question in obvious disarray. The concept was against everything she believed in. She was always a staunch supporter of the Headmaster and authority figures. It was quite the opposite of Harry after he had seen how they had acted and treated him over the years in both the muggle and magical world.

Harry reached forward and gave her forearm a small squeeze, "I don't know fully. But, before the year is over I intend to find out Hermione. For now I need to go back to my dorm room, I forgot my runes books there to study a bit. I will see you both in the common room."

"Bye Harry." Neville called out before going back to his breakfast. Hermione though didn't answer instead he looked back at the article without reading it. She was almost in shock as she sat there considering and questioning things.

~~~ HOM ~~~

Harry walked through the library. Even this early in the morning more than a few Ravenclaw were already there studying. There were individuals of other houses mixed into the tables at work; just the blue and bronze seemed to fill the tables up. Harry walked past them giving a warm smile towards any that looked at him.

It was another thing he learned from his godfather, a smile was far better than ignoring someone. It was easy to gossip about someone that seemed to be a loner and ignore others but if that person smiled and was friendly to everyone people would hesitate. Not to mention the fact that he knew so few people from other houses it would be a good thing to make some friends besides Gryffindors.

Harry looked over the room and found a free table and sat down. Normally in the past he would go to a back private corner so he wouldn't get interrupted and study quietly away from sight. He wouldn't want others to watch him at work and would rather just hide from sight. It was one of his promises to himself that he would be out in the open.

So he quickly set up his runes books and started his essay that he was working on. It was amazing how easily the subject came to him. He was surprised over the summer to find out his mother and father had both gotten mastery in Runes. He was even given a copy of an old notebook that his mother had from her days with runes. It was her notes for every year on the subject and was extremely helpful in learning Runes. Since he picked it up he read through it twice so far. Unfortunately he didn't fully comprehend the higher levels in the NEWT years yet. But, he felt that he would get there soon at the rate he was going. He knew he already understood everything that would be covered this year and into the next. It felt to Harry the first time that he actually felt comfortable with a subject fully!

Harry was hard at work on the essay when two young women approached his table. He glanced up and smiled at the pretty two young ladies from his year. Both of the ladies had on their school robes which did absolutely nothing to accent their figures and a lot to hide them. Harry swore the robes were enchanted to hide any female body part that was interesting. Still both of the Hufflepuffs were pretty girls. The blonde was Hannah Abbott, while she had a bit chubby face, she had pretty light green eyes and a bright smile that showed off a pair of dimples on her cheeks. Susan Bones was the red head, she was slight taller the Hannah only a few inches shorter than Harry. She had a crimson red hair the fell to her shoulders framing a heart shaped face. She had a small nose and high cheekbones but her bright blue eyes seemed to always capture the light and sparkle.

The young man placed down his quill with a smile as he noticed the girls standing there, "What do I owe the pleasure of two of Helga's beauties searching me out?"

Did the young future Potter Lord plan to take after his father a bit? Yes, mischief and flirting seemed to be a wonderful way to get a smile. This time it worked perfectly as both girls turned as red in the cheeks as Susan's hair. Hannah though spoke up first, "Harry, we wanted to find out why you did it?"

"Please sit and join me and I will explain." Harry waved his wand and the two chairs slid out for the young ladies. As soon as they started to sit down the chairs slid forward for them. They both gave the young man a smile.

"I did it for a few reasons. The first I want to be known for who I am and what I have accomplished. I don't want to be known as the boy-who-lived. I do not know what ever happened that night yet I am famous for it. I can promise you this, I didn't do anything magical, if something was done it was my parents. They were the brilliant witch and wizard that are forgotten but should get credit for vanquishing Tom Riddle for a time. Second, I wanted to test myself just like the rest of the champions. I felt that if I gave my best I could compete against and beat the other schools and prove Hogwarts is better than them. Third, I knew that no matter what I did my name would come out of the goblet." Harry leaned back as he talked in a relaxed manner. His right hand rested on the table edge.

"What do you mean no matter what your name would come out? How would you know that?" Susan frowned as she spoke up in confusion.

"Because every year something happens that causes me almost to die. First year Quirrell tries to murder me. Second year there is a basilisk loose in the school and everyone seems to think I am the Heir of Slytherin. I had to kill the damn thing. Third year there was a hundred dementors that attacked me. Now a goblet that can bind someone to compete in a tournament comes to Hogwarts?" Harry let out a laugh and smile. He slowly shook his head back and forth once with a grin, "Of course I would be entered into it. I was right too since my name came out twice."

The blonde and red head shared a look and frown before they looked back at Harry. Both of them started to speak up at the same time and it was impossible to understand what they were saying. Harry quickly held up his hand, "One at a time."

If he had looked around the Library he would have noticed every table near him was listening closely to what was discussed at the table right now. Harry did notice this but pretended not to. The Hogwarts rumor mill always seemed to work against him, perhaps the truth would let it work for him this time. Susan spoke up first again, "What do you mean Quirrell tried to kill you?"

"Did you not wonder why he didn't make it to the end of the year? He is also who let in the troll on Halloween. He was here to steal the sorcerer's stone for his master Tom Riddle. He wanted to try to bring him back to life." Harry shrugged at the idea as if he everyone knew this for a fact. The only show of nerves was his left hand tapping his index finger onto the tabletop lightly, "Surely you know this. Your Aunt is Head of the DMLE. Didn't she investigate it with the Headmaster?"

The red head shook her head slowly back and forth with a frown. "No she never brought it up. I don't think it was ever reported. I will mention it to her."

"Who is Tom Riddle?" Hannah questioned in confusion.

Harry reached over and lifted up his wand into the air. Slowly he wrote out the letters Tom Marvelo Riddle. Then he flicked his wand and the letter started to shift into position into the air now spelling, I am Lord Voldemort. Harry looked up around the table not just at the two occupants with him currently. He noticed more than a few Slytherin listening in including a certain Slytherin girl he ran into this morning. He offered a smile at her before looking back at Susan and Hannah. "Tom Marvelo Riddle, a half blood boy born of a muggle and near squib. He changed his name and fooled many of the elite of society after he falsely claimed to be a Lord when in fact the Gaunt family did not hold a Lordship ever."

He barely noticed the shock on more than a few students at the statement. He was certain when word of this came he would get a summons to the Headmaster's office. But, in truth he had never been told not to distribute this information. Plus why would he listen to the old man if he had been told. "Next question?"

"Why do you think you can win?" Susan asked quickly seeming to want to change the subject even though Harry noticed she had out a parchment and was copying down what he said. Most likely her aunt would get a full detailed report of this information. Actually it was something that Harry was counting on happening.

Harry smiled brightly at the question, "Do you think Victor Krum or Fleur Delacour has killed a fifty foot basilisk without magic Ms. Bones? Or perhaps they have face down one hundred dementors trying to suck their soul and forced them away with a corporal patronus charm? The question isn't why do I think I can win. The question is why won't I win? I plan to win this for Hogwarts. I am going to win this to prove the British are the best, despite our subpar Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts teaching."

"Little arrogant there Potter. Don't let your head float away!" A certain dark haired beauty of Slytherin spoke up.

Harry threw her a wink and smile, "I will keep that in mind, but if I had a beautiful woman to keep it in place it would go better."

He quickly turned away from the rolling eyes but not before he again noticed a slight crimson on her cheeks and a sigh from a few girls in the area. He flicked his wand for a tempus spell and noticed the time. He slowly stood up and packed up all but his runes essay, "I am sorry that I have to cut this short. I would hate to leave two beautiful women but I fear I have an important meeting to get to. Would you be kind enough to spread my word to others?"

From the look in the eyes of Hannah he could tell that word would be spread around Hogwarts shortly. Hell she was known as Lavender's rival in gossip for a reason! Not to mention that everyone present would spread the word quickly over the school. Harry smiled brightly to the two young ladies and offered a short bow. It was a bit much but he had years to make up for and it never hurt to be a little eccentric.

On the way out of the library Harry quickly passed the table of Daphne and placed down his rune essay. He offered her a smile, "You can look it over and see if it gives you a few ideas and return it when we meet to study."

Harry then turned and left the Library off to meet with the goblins. He had already decided it was better to ask for forgiveness in this instance then to ask for permission. He doubted that the Headmaster otherwise would have been willing to allow him to leave. As he left the Library he missed the calculating and curiosity for both Daphne and Susan for the young Potter heir.

**Author Note: I decided to do a second chapter. Warning though, this one has not been edited. I just tossed it together quickly and put it up. So please don't shoot me if it has too many errors. I will have another up during the week most likely which will be a Gringotts chapter. Every Harry Potter story seems to require a goblins chapter, I will try to make it slightly different at least. Let me know again your thoughts on the story. Do you like the direction? Worth the time for everyone? Or now that you have read a bit is it too cliché? Another note for those asking there will not be a third cannon character added to the pairing. If anything I would add an OC before I added another character from the school but I plan it to be just Susan and Daphne. I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Gringotts

**His Own Man**

**Chapter 5: Gringotts**

**By Jamnaz79**

**Notice: I do not own Harry Potter. I write this not for money but just for fun and the hell of it. I do not claim ownership of anything to do with Harry Potter.**

_On the way out of the library Harry quickly passed the table of Daphne and placed down his rune essay. He offered her a smile, "You can look it over and see if it gives you a few ideas and return it when we meet to study." _

_Harry then turned and left the Library off to meet with the goblins. He had already decided it was better to ask for forgiveness in this instance then to ask for permission. He doubted that the Headmaster otherwise would have been willing to allow him to leave. As he left the Library he missed the calculating and curiosity for both Daphne and Susan for the young Potter heir._

~~~ HOM ~~~

Harry sighed in relief as he stepped past the ward line. He had worn his father's cloak on the walk through the tunnel to Honeydukes. He wasn't certain if it kept him undetectable from the wards. But, anything that might help delay the headmaster realizing he was gone was better than nothing. He knew that if he had gone and requested permission to leave for this trip to the goblins that it would be denied. The cause of course would be "for his safety." So instead Harry figured it was better to ask for forgiveness than ask for permission. It always seemed to work for Sirius after all.

Now that he was past the wards he felt no need to go into Honeydukes since it would only add to the chance of being spotted. Instead he pulled out the galleon he had been sent and closed his eyes to concentrate. He rather disliked magical travel and he was certain this wouldn't be pleasant, "Potter."

The whirling spinning feeling filled him up as if he had just eaten a large milkshake before riding the tilt-a-whirl at a country fair. Not that he had ever gotten a chance to have a milkshake or go to a fair, two more things to do this summer! It was a short ride only lasting a few minutes but the dizzinesqs seemed to last longer. Of course he landed elegantly face first onto the granite of the floor of Grinfottts. Slowly Harry pushed himself up with a groan thankfully a quick glance showed he was in a private arrival room. "Well at least it was not the night bus."

Of course the fact that the room was riddle with arrow slits caused him a bit of concern. Not to mention that when glancing at the roof he saw what appeared to be a large chained pot that was boiling with something nasty. Harry could see after only a glance that there was a single double barred open door from which two goblins were stated with heavy armor and weapons covering their form.

A third goblin stood between the escort, this one was far older than any goblin he had seen before. HE was short, like all goblins at barely four foot in height. The creature was bald on top but had a tuft of white hair around the edges and coming from its ears. The teeth of the creature were yellowed as it seemed to smile at Harry, or at least he hoped that was a smile! But it was the eyes of the creature which were interesting, they were black ink dots that seemed to be avoid of color, "You are Mr. Potter correct?"

"Yes Master Goblin, I am Harry Potter. Thank you for meeting me so swiftly," Harry had been lectured by Sirius to always be polite to goblins while at the same time being firm. They were not your friends, but they should be respected as they were dangerous and powerful creatures. Not to mention the fact that they held almost all of Wizarding Britain's money supply.

"I am Jaggedsteel Account Manager for the Ancient House of Potter and allies. You will follow me Mr. Potter." The goblin was abrupt and determined as it turned around and started to walk off expecting Harry to follow. The young man did and soon the pair of guards formed ranks behind the pair as they walked through the twisting corridors of Gringotts. They walked for fifteen minutes and if they had traveled a far distance or shot one Harry could not be certain since the corridors seemed to twist and turn at every possible direction.

Finally they came to a door with a name Jaggedsteel on the door. Under the goblin's name were the name Potter and his families crest followed by Diggory, Jones and Davis along with their crests. It was something that Harry had not expected and he made a mental note to ask if there was a reason for the occurrence.

The office was very Spartan with only a bookshelf in the corner and a pair of battle axes on the wall behind the desk. Besides those few items there seemed to be no personal effects that Harry could tell. Then again with the seeming personality of goblins he doubted many would keep pictures of wives and children at their desks. The goblin settled in and cleared his throat to bring attention back to him. "Now Mr. Potter, it is upsetting that you have not returned any of our letters to you over the past decade. We have been certain that you would have at least come to us when you turned eleven to inquire about your accounts."

Harry could definitely hear the bitterness in the voice of the goblin which was more than a little surprising. Were the goblins hurt in pride that he didn't come to visit them? Did the goblins care about who the boy-who-lived was? Harry shook his head slowly back and forth with a frown, "I am sorry Account Master Jaggedsteel but I have never received any letters from Gringotts. What letters are you speaking about?"

The goblin pulled off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before placing them back on, "So you have not received any correspondence from Gringotts in regards to your account? Has you magical guardian not explained the extreme urgency that we have needed to speak with you Mr. Potter?"

"It my magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore then I fear that the Headmaster has chosen in his infinite wisdom not to give me any education about the wizarding world. I was stranded with muggles for most of my life. Even since coming into this world I was given no information. In truth till this summer I didn't even know my family was an Ancient House." There was more than a little sarcasm filling his tone.

"I see…" The little creature again closed its eyes tightly, perhaps to stop a migraine or anger. It was hard to tell the emotion of a goblin, since they always looked rather creepy. The creature placed his hands together onto the top of the desk and leaned forward, "Then I will speak with others about the actions of your magical guardian. But, we do not involve ourselves with wizarding affairs except in monetary concerns. While Mr. Dumbledore chose not to inform you of these matters are unpleasant that is between you and him. We wished to speak with you about concerns over your accounts. But, first you wrote to us about a question of importance?"

"Yes, I have entered into a tournament that per the Ministry and my magical guardian required the contestant to be of age. Since I was accepted by them as a competitor that would mean magic has seen the intent to be judge me as being an adult, correct? Does this mean that I will be emancipated and claim my Lordship?" Harry learned forward as he talked a bit of excitement leaked into his voice as he explained his idea.

"We are aware of the tournament and your entry. Your assumption is correct that you can indeed make a claim for emancipation and claim your possible titles." Again the goblin smiled or at least showed its yellowed fanged teeth at the teen. Then it turned towards the bookshelf and pulled off a dagger, bowl, and parchment. It turned back around and placed these items down onto the table before the young man. "First you must prove you are who you claim."

The boy stared at the bowl, dagger and parchment and raised an eyebrow at the goblin, "What do you I do?"

"You simply slice your hand and pour blood into the bowl. If you are Henry James Potter then you have nothing to worry over. If you are not Mr. Potter then the dagger will strip your magic and most likely your life from you. Further if you are found attempting theft from Gringotts we will confiscate the remained of your life to work in the mines, if you survive of course." That strange, freaky smile came back again except it was widened into a grin where he could see the sharped fangs of the goblin. "Finally we would lay claim to any female family members as our property."

"Female family member?" Harry blinked in confusion at the goblin as he picked up the dagger and sliced his palm. The droplets fell into the bowl three times before the cut sealed up on its own.

"Have you ever seen a female goblin Mr. Potter?" The question was asked almost as if it was an everyday conversation but at that moment Harry felt a chill run down his spine. Suddenly he definitely didn't want to know what the goblins might be doing with a female family member of a wizard's family.

The goblin reached over and dropped a number of herbs and mushrooms into the bowl. Next Jaggedsteel took hold of the dagger and started to mix together the items slowly scraping the dagger across the bowls interior. After a few moments the mixture caught on fire burning up till a black smooth substance only remained. Finally Jaggedsteel poured this out onto the parchment below. The blood mixture spread out over the parchment slowly seeping into it and spreading till it fully covered the parchment. Next the blood mixture pulled back from the edges to start to form writing.

When it was completed Jaggedsteel turned the parchment towards Harry for him to read. "Unfortunately we do not get to strip your magic today Mr. Potter."

_Henry James Potter_

_Born: _

_August 1__st__ 1980 12:02 Am_

_Parents__:_

_James Charlus Potter_

_Lily Marie Potter nee' Evans_

_Titles__:_

_Heir of the Ancient House of Potter_

_1__st__ rank_

_Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Peverell_

_2__nd__ Rank_

_Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Black_

_2__nd__ Rank_

_Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor_

_3__rd__ Rank_

_Magical Abilities:_

_Magical core – Blocked 65% - Placed on November 1__st__ 1981_

_Minor ability Metamorphmagus – Heir only (locked) Placed on November 1__st__ 1981_

_Affinity – Runes, Wards, Charms_

_Elemetal Affinity – Ice (Blocked) – Placed on November 1__st__ 1981_

_Health Concerns:_

_Magical link – Tom Riddle Jr._

_Basilisk venom and phoenix tears in blood_

_Multiple concerns bone structure – past multiple injuries_

_House Potter Properties and Businesses:_

_Potter Manor – condition: half ruins_

_Godrick's Hallow – confiscated by Ministry_

_Flat in Rome – leased_

_Flat in London – leased_

_Flat in New York – leased_

_Townhouse in Orlando Florida – Open_

_Flat in Sydney – Leased_

_Flat in Paris – leased_

_Small House in Manchester- Open_

_Cottage in Cork Ireland – leased_

_Butterbeer factory – 15% ownership_

_Potter shipping – 65% ownership in stock – Muggle Company_

_Longbottom Herbology – 20% Ownership_

_Daily Prophet – 10% Ownership_

_Stock Ownership – multiple muggle companies_

_Potter Vault:_

_750,000 galleons_

_125,095 sickles_

_145,990 knuts_

_50,000 galleons precious gems_

_Material possessions: numerous_

_Trust Vault:_

_10,000 galleons – refilled August 1__st__ each year_

"Mr. Potter as you can see the accounts are rather large but your estate is rather minuscule compared to prior generations. While Lord Charlus, your grandfather, ran your estate well you were near the upper piers of Britain in wealth. Unfortunately after his death your father decided to spend heavily on the war effort. He was the main financer of the war against He-who-must-not-be-named. It should be noted that you have income from properties and investments that were still in place. Sadly, they are far less since most of the properties were sold off by your father as well." The aged goblin frowned at the statement. If one looked closely they would see more than a bit of anger in his gaze. He shook it off though and continued, "I hope that we will have a good relationship to see your accounts fully replenish."

Harry forced a smile at the statement by the creature as he looked over the full details. He remembered being told that one galleon was equal to fifty pounds which meant with gems he was worth around forty million pounds! He was rich and could perhaps never have to work in his life. Then again if what the goblin was saying was true then he was far from rich like the family had been let alone the other elite families like the Malfoy. He couldn't honestly make his future descendants like the Weasley family who lived by their pride. He was raised to go without and knew what it was like. His kids and grandchildren would not have to experience that because he was foolish! Plus, he was not someone just to live off of the hard work of others. Harry cleared his throat then spoke up with the first thing that caught his attention, "My birthday is wrong."

"No Mr. Potter, it is correct per your magic. You were actually born on the first of August a few minutes after midnight. Your mother and father did not have you at St. Mungo's instead they chose to have you in hiding due to the war. I am sorry you were told differently. Do you have any other questions?" The goblin asked as he continued to lean forward.

Harry glanced over the documents and frowned pointing out the blocks, "What does this mean?"

"You are gifted with a rather large magical core Mr. Potter. Because of this fact you would have experienced an extremely high rate of accidental magic. So it is common for children to have a suppression or block placed on them to lessen the occasions. That block should be removed prior to ten years old to allow the child to stabilize and be ready for schooling. It can be removed, for a price of course." The goblin turned his gaze slowly over to the next blocked item with a stern gaze, "Now the metamorphmagus is the ability to shift a part of your body to look like another person. Some are powerful enough to become completely different people. It seems you have just the ability to change your hair shape and color. Have you ever had a haircut Mr. Potter?"

"I only had one but the next morning it grew back to the same thing." Harry offered up quickly.

The ancient goblin nodded his head once at the statement, "Indeed, because your hair is locked in that color and style Mr. Potter. It too can be unlocked for a price."

The goblin looked over the next locked item with a slight frown, "You hold an elemental affinity for Ice Mr. Potter. It is a rather rare thing. Elementals are individuals that have keen abilities to call on a certain elements if they work on it. If you unlock the ability and spend time researching it, you may find yourself very powerful at it."

Harry nodded his head a little confused over the elemental abilities. Did everyone have one? Was it something unique or special? Things he could look up in the future himself though instead of wasting time at Gringotts with questions. "There is a link between me and Tom Riddle, what exactly does that mean?"

"We would need to have our healers check you over to be certain. But, if I had to guess Tom Riddle former off bastard child of the Gaunt family created a link with you when he gave you that scar. We can of course look it and your past injury concerns over for a price Mr. Potter." The goblin turned around and slowly pulled out two boxes. He pulled them down from a shelf on the book case the turned back to the teenager. He placed down the boxes and carefully opened the lids.

The first box contained two bands with the crest of House Potter. Both were simple golden bands the smaller obviously the heir ring and the larger the Head of House ring. The second box contained a ring with a crest containing a trio of ravens with the words Toujours Pur written in script along the band. It was the heir ring of House Black. "These two rings belong to you Mr. Potter. I recommend not placing on the ring for Lordship of House Potter till after your injuries have been healed."

Harry slowly nodded his head but did not reach for the rings instead he looked back at the parchment, "House Gryffindor and House Peverell?"

A tight smile crossed the lips of the goblin at the question. "House Gryffindor does not have an heir to lay claim properly to it. That is why there are only third rank heirs. The magic of Godric Gryffindor will choose his heir since blood is not possible. He was a bit loose in his morals so there are too many connections in the magical population to Godric Gryffindor and none was from a binding marriage. Since only magic will determine his true Heir every Gryffindor chosen by the Sorting Hat is considered a third rank heir."

"House Peverell is different. You are the blood heir of the family but in order to obtain your Lordship of the House you must first complete a quest. The House of Peverell's last lord Ignotus required that the future Lord have to collect all three items of power that he and his brothers created. The cloak, wand and stone must be brought together. Only then can a worthy heir of blood approach the vault to claim headship of the House. Your family according to the records has the cloak, the stone and wand would need to be located and acquired. Gringotts does have an item that could help you to track these two magical artifacts but it would come with a large cost since it is unique Mr. Potter." The goblin stared at the young man for long moments holding his gaze firmly.

"It seems that Gringotts has a trend of offering services I am in a need of for a fee." The young man frowned at the goblin for a time.

"You are welcome to seek assistance elsewhere for these offered services. I do not know if you will find others able to remove that link from you correctly. Gringotts employs many talented wizards and goblins who are experienced in dark magic like you have bound to your head. But, you are correct we should offer a service. So as a gesture of good faith we shall offer you a free check over for your physical condition and healing of past breaks and condition issues." The goblin ended his words with a smile at the young wizard that was a cross between scary and dangerous.

Still Harry knew better than to reject an offer like this outright. He had been checked over by madam Pomfrey many times at school and yet these issues seemed to be older. Did the old witch not check for past problems? If there was a link in his head to Voldemort how did he not know? How did Dumbledore not know? The man was supposedly the most aged and wizard in England yet he missed this? There was more to this then he understood. A second opinion here from the goblins seemed a smart idea and if he didn't like their offers then he could go elsewhere for the business. " I thank you for the kind offer Account Master Jaggedsteel and I accept."

The smile of the goblin turned even fiercer as he pressed a button on the desk. The doors opened and two goblins came into the room at once, "Good Mr. Potter, these goblins will escort you to where the clan healers are located."

The young man bowed his head respectfully then stood up and quickly excited not to waste time. Again Harry became lost almost instantly as he followed the goblins through the twists and turns of the corridors of Gringotts. But it only took five minutes till they reached their destination.

The room was a large circle filled from floor to roof with runes. In the middle stood a single carved altar that was etched in platinum that rose from the floor about three foot in height. Three goblins and a wizard stood around the room talking. When Harry entered the wizard came over to him.

"Mr. Potter, we have been informed we are to check over your body and heal your basic condition and prescribe any necessary potions for long term health. This is your first check up in the magical world I understand?" The wizard smiled at the young man politely.

"Yes Doctor, I was told by Jaggedsteel that Gringotts would like to assist me a bit with my condition." Harry returned the smile a little calmer with the wizard then the strange goblins who were standing back and eyeing him excited.

"Very well Mr. Potter, please understand we are bound by our services not to reveal information of what we find without your express permission. Please lay down on the altar and we shall get to work." The wizard turned around and walked back to the goblins starting to speak with them in their strange language.

The goblins and wizards didn't speak in English as they worked instead they cast numerous spells over his body or used runes to get documents for issues they must have detected. It took around an hour but after being poked and prodded for the full time Harry started to feel a bit better. The goblins turned away and talked alone then handed over the parchment to the unnamed wizard. The man walked back over and handed the parchment to Harry, "Here is a list of your past injuries, the dates they took place. We have healed numerous of them but it is our suggestion to take the following potion regimes."

Harry took hold of the scroll then opened it up slowly reading it over. The list was rather extensive. He knew the Dursley family had hurt and abused him but looking at it all now made him realize how terrible the muggles had been. What was even more it again showed how his numerous cries for help fell on deaf ears all of that time. Harry turned his gaze over the list of potions and it too was extensive but he would be able to order easily most of the potions to take. "I take it that Gringotts can supply the positions for a cost for me to return with?"

The wizard smiled at the assumption, "of course we can Mr. Potter. Your account manager has been informed that the healing is complete and shall be here shortly to discuss terms with you of our offers."

The wizard walked away back to the trio of goblins to speak together. It took another five minutes before Jaggedsteel appeared in the doorway. The goblin walked forward leaning on a cane to stand before Harry. Again that same startling and dangerous grin showed on his face, "I hope you are feeling better Mr. Potter."

Harry was in the middle of stretching his arms across his chest. He did indeed feel much better. His muscles were more relaxed and body felt stronger already. He was looking forward to what the potions might accomplish. "I am thank you for this assistance Account Manager."

The goblin inclined his head in a formal nod, "Now the other services I am told will take a larger amount of assistance. If you wish for us to remove the link you will be here over night recuperating. In addition the bindings on your core and abilities will take time to remove. Most likely you will not return to your schooling till mid-afternoon tomorrow."

The ancient creature paused as he leaned forward on his cane, "The price Gringotts is requesting for these services and the use of the tracker for the heirlooms is two hundred thousand galleons."

Harry blinked in surprise at the statement, his mouth must have fallen open too because the goblin simply raised an eyebrow at the young man. Seeing that Harry was not going to speak up Jaggedsteel did instead, "The reason for the high price is for two reasons. First, not many will perform the necessary ritual required for the removal of your connection Mr. Potter. It appears that it is not just a connection but a piece of foul magic where part of the very soul of Tom Riddle latched onto your head and is trying to burrow into your body. If it is left there in time it might be successful and take over your body."

The goblin paused to allow his words to settle with Harry before his continued, "Furthermore the item we shall be lending you is something that is very rare. The two artifacts the wand of power and the resurrection stone are two of the most powerful magical artifacts that the wizarding world has seen. If you can acquire them you will instantly become very dangerous Mr. Potter. This is not a quest to be taken lightly and the rewards are beyond comprehension. Hundreds of witches and wizards have dedicated their lives to trying to find those artifacts but we are giving you the assistance to find them."

"You are not doing it just from the goodness of your heart. If I am successful then that vault would be opened and added to my own. It would make your clan far more wealthy correct?" Harry frowned as he considered the words of the goblin.

The deadly toothy grin returned to the goblin as he nodded his head once, "Indeed Mr. Potter. That is true and a goblin way of thinking about it."

"Then I will offer you one hundred thousand goblins instead of two hundred thousand galleons. If I am successful in my quest I will give you another fifty thousand galleons. But, I want assistance from a team of your best curse breakers to help me if I need their assistance to acquire one of the items. Who knows what deadly wards they may have been hidden behind all of these centuries." Harry smiled and offered his hand towards the goblin.

Jaggedsteel considered the young man. The fact that Gringotts would make a large profit right now off of him for the amount offered was obvious. But even more if the boy got hold of the accounts of Black and what might be behind the Peverell vault in the future he would become even more important. Unfortunately the boy didn't know what would be required to remove that link. He didn't understand the cost required to make payment for what was latched onto him. So Jaggedsteel was torn at the offer and price offered by the young heir Potter.

Harry seemed to sense the conflict in the goblin and decided to try to tip the scales, "I also will give my word that I will have any new accounts I acquire be handled by you or your kin provided I am treated fairly."

The greed flashed into the eyes of the goblin at the statement. The boy was the heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Black! That account alone was far greater than House Potter and would give the Jaggedsteel family a great prestige. He reached forward and took hold of the youth's hand at once, "Agreed Mr. Potter. Now, I will leave you to your ceremony and speak with you tomorrow before you go so you may accept your rings. Your emancipation documentation has already been processed."

"Thank you, Account Master Jaggedsteel. A favor please, could you inform my Head of House at Hogwarts that I am on Gringotts business and shall return tomorrow since this delay is unexpected." Harry spoke up quickly at the goblin before he left.

The cane stopped and Jaggedsteel turned to look at the young man and gave him a single nod, "It shall be done."

The tap of the cane faded away and Harry laid back to await the start of the ritual that was to come.

**Author note: I hope my goblins betrayed their greed and were a slight bit interesting. I noticed there has been a trend of helpful goblins always lately. I wanted something a little different than that. Next chapter should be out this weekend at latest. It should hopefully start to pick up the days soon too I promise. I hope you all like it so far. Also thank you for catching Daphne's hair color was off last chapter. I will be correcting that. Any advice or suggestions are welcome as always.**


	6. Gringotts pt 2

**His Own Man**

**Chapter 6: Gringotts pt 2  
><strong>

**By Jamnaz79**

**Notice: I do not own Harry Potter. I write this not for money but just for fun and the hell of it. I do not claim ownership of anything to do with Harry Potter.**

_The greed flashed into the eyes of the goblin at the statement. The boy was the heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Black! That account alone was far greater than House Potter and would give the Jaggedsteel family a great prestige. He reached forward and took hold of the youth's hand at once, "Agreed Mr. Potter. Now, I will leave you to your ceremony and speak with you tomorrow before you go so you may accept your rings. Your emancipation documentation has already been processed."_

"_Thank you, Account Master Jaggedsteel. A favor please, could you inform my Head of House at Hogwarts that I am on Gringotts business and shall return tomorrow since this delay is unexpected." Harry spoke up quickly at the goblin before he left._

_The cane stopped and Jaggedsteel turned to look at the young man and gave him a single nod, "It shall be done."_

_The tap of the cane faded away and Harry laid back to await the start of the ritual that was to come._

~~~ HOM ~~~

Pain! It is a simple word to describe the extreme amount of torment going through the body of one Harry James Potter. The young man was well acquainted with the word after years of abuse from the Dursley family. In fact if he was a normal child he would have died multiple times from their insane dealings with the young man. But nothing he had experienced had prepared him for what he went through in the extraction of the link.

The only bright side was the fact that the link was able to be removed quickly. While it didn't feel like it to Harry, the actual ritual only took an hour to accomplish. The sacrifice, an elderly goblin was lead into the room with Harry. There they prepared the ancient creature with runes covering its flesh. The goblin placed matching runes on the forehead of Harry including over his famous scar.

When all was prepared to start for the ritual the goblins began to chat in their strange language while Harry lay on the altar. From time to time they touched different runes around the chamber one by one. Each of these runes would glow brightly before fading back into the wall. It was after the fifth chanting rune that Harry noticed that the elder goblin at his side was starting to turn pale. The skin tone of the creature seemed to start to lose all color and start to flake off in pieces. By the tenth rune chant there was something seriously wrong with the goblin. Now most of the flesh had already been removed and the black eyes of the creature had turned pale to match, pieces of hair fell out in clumps from its head onto the floor.

Harry didn't see more because that was when the pain struck. The pressure felt like his scar was ripping itself free from his head wanting to claw out every part of his being! Thankfully at that point the pain was so extreme that Harry passed out. He was spared the sight of the goblin turning to a pile of bones and blood on the floor.

Instead of the continuous torment Harry was subjected to darkness. It was the blessed cold darkness that he had felt as a child when he was trapped in his cupboard. On days when his uncle drank too much or when his temper was on Harry would often be beaten before he was a "freak." The only escape was to hide in his cupboard and pray he wouldn't be pulled out. Now with the amount of pain he was experiencing Harry ran to the same cold dark place to hide. He was familiar with it and even after leaving the Dursley's he went to it mentally before during the second year when he was alone and hated. Every time he came to this place he could feel the hidden pain and anger that lingered there. Each time Harry came to the darkness those hidden feelings seeped a little more into his being. The bright cheerful golden boy of Gryffindor accepted a bit of pain of his life slowly at first then more little by little. Now Harry sat in the darkness trying to hide from the pain outside and soaked it in like a sponge from his hidden subconscious. While he did that slowly the cupboard became a little lighter by the moment.

~~~ HOM ~~~

The next morning Harry awoke to find he no longer was in the chamber. Instead he was lying on a cot in an empty room. The only other furnishing was a single stool with his clothing folded over it. Harry blinked away the sleep then and slowly sat up. He stretched and felt strangely relaxed. Actually he felt better than he had ever felt before as if a weight had been pulled from his shoulders. His mind felt more clear and calm than ever before. Furthermore he felt as if his body was flowing with energy!

Harry jumped to his feet with a bright smile and started to dress with clothing. In the pile he found a strange little necklace made of silver with a symbol he had not seen before. Harry slowly raised it up to look it over carefully and noticed that it was the symbol he had seen stitched on the inside of his cloak. The symbol on the necklace was of a circle inside of a triangle with a line down the middle. He could feel power radiating off of the necklace but there was no ill intent from it.

Perhaps it was a bit dumb but Harry wasn't a Gryffindor for noting, he placed the necklace around his neck where it settled over his heart. At once he felt a slight tug at his magic as if it was connecting to him. He started to panic but then the tug disappeared and instead he felt a warm feeling floating in his mind to the North somewhere in Britain. He couldn't tell where exactly but if he concentrated he could feel two tugs for general directions. It must be the item the goblins promised him.

It took a moment o recover from the feeling but when he did Harry looked down and noticed that his glasses were not there. It was at that point that he also realized that his eyes were seeing perfectly fine without them. A smile crossed the face of the young man just as the door opened up to the chamber.

"Mr. Potter, I was told that you had awoken. How do you feel?" The ancient goblin stood at the doorway and looked over the young man. The boy seemed to be fine, what was more interesting was that he could sense a stream of power rolling off of the young man. An aura seemed to have formed around him that was quite impressive.

"I am feeling much better Master Jaggedsteel. I trust everything was successful?" Harry offered a polite smile at the goblin

"Indeed Mr. Potter. Everything has been completed up to the terms we have agreed on. The transfer of funds has been recorded from the Potter account to Gringotts. I see you have placed on the artifact to track your family heirlooms. There is only one matter left to do." The goblin leaned against the cane with his right hand palming the handle. He snapped his fingers and a burley goblin walked forward with a pair of sealed boxes.

The burley goblin placed down the boxes onto the bed before Harry and opened them up. Once again Harry stared at a pair of rings for House Potter and an Heir ring for House Black. The goblin guard turned and walked away without another word leaving the young man to stare at his rightful heirlooms.

Harry turned his gaze towards Jaggedsteel in question, "They are fine to use now correct Account Master?"

"They are Mr. Potter. Your magic is restored and cleansed of the filth that had been affecting you. I suggest you claim your legacy before returning to your school." The ancient goblin stated firmly as he leaned heavily on the cane to watch the young man. There was a hint of expectation in his gaze as he watched Harry.

The emerald eyed teen broke his gaze form the goblin and slowly picked up the Heir ring of the Black family. He slowly slid it onto his finger watching it bind to him. It took only a moment before he felt the same as before. A shrug was given then he picked up the Potter Lordship ring. This time when touching the ring he felt a rush of warmth enter into his chest. There was a feeling of rightness in his body which warmed his very soul with comfort. It was completely different the cold darkness that he had dreamt of during the ceremony. Harry slowly slid the ring onto his finger before feeling it resize and bind itself to him with a bright white light.

Little did Harry know that during his conversation and now his hair had been continuously shifting between red and black, lengthening and shortening between his parent's colors and shapes. Finally when the light stopped shimmering Harry felt comfortable, relaxed, and confident. If he had looked in the mirror he would have seen his hair was longer than his father's cut hanging down almost to his shoulders and touched on the ends with crimson of his mother almost as if kissed by fire. The young man smiled with the warmth he was feeling, "That was interesting."

"Indeed, it is said that the Lord rings of Ancient Houses sometimes will grant protections. WE do not know what each does as that is the province of the Houses themselves. But, they all contain the ability to detect poisons, potions of influence and some shielding from the mind arts." The goblin stared at the young man for a long moment in silence to allow his words to sink in. Then he continued, "Our business is complete for now Mr. Potter. Unless Mr. Potter, you would have another request to make of Gringotts?"

"My parents will Account Master?" Harry questioned quickly with a hint of concern.

"I will notify the Minister that you have requested a copy to be unlocked and sent to you Mr. Potter. This will be done as a courtesy as part of today's fees along with registering your emancipation and titles. It should be noted that due to the situation with it being sealed, it cannot officially be executed till you are seventeen despite claiming your titles and vaults or until you can have it officially sanctioned by the Wizengamot." The statement seemed to make little sense to Harry but he had learned over the past few years that some things in the wizarding world didn't follow logic.

Harry inclined his head respectfully to the goblin and offered a polite smile, "Thank you Account Master for your time. May your enemies tremble and your challenges be surpassed as you fill your accounts to the brim!"

The statement of surpassing his challenged made the ancient goblin give a real smile. The fact was it was wonderful to be powerful in the hierarchy but the higher up one goes the truth is learned. The real enjoyment is standing on the throat of your enemies and crushing the windpipe watching them fall into defeat. The goblins were after all a race of warriors in the end. He bowed his head a fraction towards the young Lord, "May your sword be true, your magic be your shield and your enemies falter in fear of your name. We shall make many fortunes Lord Potter."

"I look forward to it." Harry smiled politely and watched the elder goblin turn to walk away. At once the two goblin guards motioned towards the passageway. Ten minutes later of walking through exhausting tunnels led Harry to the same room for portkey guests. A galleon was placed into his hand, most likely the same as before. A spoken word from the goblins in their strange tongue and he disappeared in a whirling flash of hell.

~~~ HOM ~~~

Previous Evening: Hogwarts

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was renown in the world for three things. First, it was one of the earliest magical schools in the world. Second, the school was steeped in tradition and ignored many of the modern changes to the society around it. Third, it was home for the past half dozen decades of Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore, the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot of the British Empire and Headmaster of the School.

The man in question was currently in a frustrating position. He had been informed that Mr. Potter had somehow snuck out of the castle past the wards to Merlin knew where! Not for the first time that night Albus let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his beard. He had already tried to use his tracking beacons to find the boy but they seemed to be worthless in this instance. They only repeatedly told him that he was unable to be found but alive!

So when he felt the alert of the wards tell him that some of his staff was coming up the stairs to his office he perked up. A wizard of his prestige had to be presentable at all times. Of course he missed the lemon drop that was stuffed and crusted into his beard.

The door opened up and in walked Severus Snape and Alastar Moody. They were two of his most trusted confidants in the ongoing shadow war against the Dark forces in wizarding society. They both were individuals that have worked with him against Voldemort and understood that need for the Greater Good. The pair each offered very different perspectives on the possible actions of the Dark Lord and both knew how important Harry was in the war against Tom.

"Albus you needed us? We have brats to teach." Mad-eye said as he hobbled into the room. The mood of the old man was far from pleasant but then he had been acting a little distance since summer.

Snape followed him quickly with his cloak billowing behind him. The pair stepped over and took seats at the desk before the aged Headmaster.

"Mr. Potter has left the grounds for an unknown destination." Albus slowly turned his twinkling eyes over each of the men to keep their attention. "We must locate him to make certain he is not in harm's way."

"Why did the arrogant brat leave? What would I care about that?" The sneering Potions Master questioned.

"We do not know yet. It is possible that whoever entered Mr. Potter's name in the Goblet decided it would be in their best interest to kidnap him so he couldn't compete. If he does not show up for the even then his magic would be forfeit." Albus frowned at the thought and plucked up a lemon drop. He had to wonder if Harry lost his magic and still died to Tom would it fulfill the prophecy. He rather not think of that extreme measure, it would be best if the young man were carefully guided and protected to find a way to defeat Tom. If he could, he would prefer to spare the boy.

Mad-eye kept strangely quiet as he considered the possibility of kidnapping the boy-who-lived to end the threat to his Lord.

"So the arrogant brat thinks just because the tournament allows the champions to leave he can just o where he wants? Knowing is father he is most likely stealing the virtue of women, kicking babies or pushing old women in front of traffic." The sneer of the potion's master was one for the ages as he glared after his comment.

"Yes that is right the contestants can leave the castle." The Headmaster spoke up quietly, the tone of his voice questioning the statement since he had forgotten that fact. He only hoped the boy didn't realize this fact else he how would he be able to keep the boy here and protect him. Albus let out a sigh of frustration.

Before their conversation could continue Albus felt the touch of his wards letting him know another was entering the office. He raised a hand upwards to forestall further comment. Minerva McGonagall walked into the room a few moments later holding a scroll in his hands and a frown on his lips. The Deputy of the school held out the scroll towards Albus, "It seems that Mr. Potter has gone to Gringotts Albus. Do you know of this?"

The question hung in the air and put the Headmaster in a strange position. Did he claim to his Deputy that he knew of the happenings of Mr. Potter and keep up the mystic belief that he was all knowing or else admit that the fourteen year old boy was able to slip past his wards? He decided for the later in this case since Mad-eye and Severus were already here, "No I was not aware. We had just noticed his disappearance and were debating that best way to handle it. Now that we know that is in Gringotts, Severus and I will pop over and pick him up. I am sure the goblins will be happy to hand over our wayward student who is most likely bothering them with useless questions. The boy is far too young to deal with matters of coin."

For a moment Minerva just stared at the Headmaster in frustration. First he had not advised her of one of her lions being missing yet had told two other Professors. Now add to the fact that he seemed to view any student as if they were just a child no matter the age. While she was old fashion in her beliefs it was a stern reminder that Albus Dumbledore was from a generation far before her own. She settled for letting out a sigh of frustration, "Very well. I will deal with the school while you are gone."

The stern witch kept to herself the fact that she dealt with the school mainly every day handling most of the paperwork and other required details of running the day to day affairs of Hogwarts. She turned and left the office without another word.

Albus seemed not to notice the frustration of the witch instead he turned towards Mad-eye after he watched Minerva leave the room, "You will keep a watch on the school to make sure everything is stable while I am gone Alastor."

"I will keep handling the investigation of who might have placed the boy's name into the goblet." The retired Auror stood up and hobbled slowly to the door and out of it. Yet the poly-juiced man stopped outside of the door instead of stepping down the staircase. He waited till her heard the floo ignite twice before he smiled to himself.

Barty Crouch Junior cast a number of spells. The first was a disillusionment spell on him followed by a quietus to remove sound, and a number of spells to remove his scent. Then he reached forward to grasp the door handle and open it up. The door was unlocked since the old man didn't expect any intrusion. After all who would be foolish enough to try to steal from the Headmaster in his own office or for the fact who would be able to get past the gargoyle normally? So it was a simple job to walk into the office. He paused a moment to look the room over.

Most of the paintings above were asleep or minding their own business. It seemed that none of them had noticed him directly or at least couldn't detect his presence. Even better the burning buzzard that always was with the old man must have been out hunting because it was not back at its perch. It was the perfect opportunity.

The Death Eater waved his wand over the contractions of Dumbledore and noticed that none of them were warded against removal. So he merely reached up and took them down one by one to place into a bag. A smile spread across his face of how easy and quick finishing this requirement was for his Lord! He was so delighted that he never noticed that the contraptions had stopped moving and the magic keeping them unspoiled had started to fade.

Barty was in such a good mood that he decided to mess with the old man. A few steps brought him over to the old man's desk. He reached forward and took all of the lemon drops in the bowl but one and dumped them into his bag. He couldn't resist a happy cackle as he turned and walked down the stairs. He would leave the castle and meet his master before the old fool ever returned from Gringotts.

~~~ HOM ~~~

Albus Dumbledore was rather frustrated. He expected the goblins to remember his great deeds and titles and easily allow him to see young Mr. Potter. But, it seemed that was not the case. His young ward had entered the back sections of the bank, and none had seen him in the lobby. Furthermore all of his questions to the tellers, even one that was friendly with his cause, provided nothing. No matter what he tried to do none of the goblins would allow him to see Mr. Potter.

After two hours of trying to cajole his way into the back offices of the Goblin nation Albus decided this was not the best way. Harry at least if he was with the goblins was safe. What trouble could a boy get up to if he was in a heavily fortified complex filled with sharp teeth little monsters with dozens of steel weapons? He knew Harry was a good boy so at least he was safe from Death Eaters which was the primary concern. So he left with a complaining Severus back to Hogwarts to await the return of the boy. He planned to practice his disappointing grandfather look that seemed to work well on the lad.

So it was a major disappointment that Albus realized upon his return that he had been robbed! The bloody bastard had dared to steal from one of the greatest wizards of all time! Whoever it was he or she would pay for this injustice!

The old wizard was so upset he was almost in tears as he looked down at his precious bowl. The bastard who had stolen from had the gall to leave a single piece of candy sitting there for him. It was sitting there, taunting him! He could almost hear it screaming, "They stole my brothers and sisters!"

It was not common knowledge but Albus may offer the bowl to everyone that came into the room but there was actually a series of runes carved into the bowl to influence others from wanting to accept. So far it had never seemed to fail since he had not ever had to share his precious yellow gemstones of delight. They were his, his precious candies! Now someone had stolen them from him. He made a vow to find whoever this person was and someday he would make them pay. Whomever this person was he would make an example of them that would make his battle with Grindelwald look like a pillow fight in the Hufflepuff dorms!

Yes Albus Dumbledore was upset and of course in his senile state he never noticed that the series of silver devices in the corner had gone missing.

~~~ HOM ~~~

The staff was not the only individuals to notice the absence of Mr. Potter that night. A certain dark haired Slytherin had a study date with the young man. She now found herself seated in the library with the essay of a certain emerald eyed Gryffindor before her. She had been studying his work while waiting for him but she was starting to get frustrated. He had promised to her that they would study together but now the boy was three hours late!

She had never been stood up before! Actually boys would get in line for the chance to get her attention, and yet she had reached out to the young man and offered to him the possible meeting. Now where was he? She had to face the fact that she had been stood up. In fact the Golden boy of Gryffindor most likely was sitting up in his room right now laughing at her and how she was waiting for him. Every moment she thought about it she got angrier. She didn't realize it but the air around her sizzled with her magic from her frustration at the young man. It wasn't until the quill in her hand snapped loudly that she blinked out of her anger.

Daphne turned her sky blue eyes downwards to the broken quill, which when it snapped spilt ink onto the young man's essay. She let out a sigh of frustration. If Harry had wanted to ignore her why had he given her his essay? He easily could have just told her that he would meet her and not showed. Why show the trust of her with his work, which she now had ruined.

There was a mystery here and Daphne loved to figure out a mystery. In fact she prided herself on reading people and finding the answers. It was in fact why she was interested in Potter. He was a world of contradictions and this year was no different so far. There had to be more to this situation then met the eye. Still, that didn't mean she wouldn't skin him alive for standing her up. She was a Greengrass woman and nobody upsets them.

**Author Note: I am sorry for the delay, the holidays slowed down the update of this story as I had written out this chapter by hand but I had not gotten a chance to type it out. I hope you all don't mind a Christmas update. I hope everyone has a safe happy day with their family. Please let me know if you liked the chapter and your thoughts. A few interesting meetings will take place next chapter. Also thank you for so many folks following and reviewing this story so far. I really do appreciate the attention to it!**


	7. A wand

.

**His Own Man**

**Chapter 7: A wand**

**By Jamnaz79**

**Notice: I do not own Harry Potter. I write this not for money but just for fun and the hell of it. I do not claim ownership of anything to do with Harry Potter.**

_Daphne turned her sky blue eyes downwards to the broken quill, which when it snapped spilt ink onto the young man's essay. She let out a sigh of frustration. If Harry had wanted to ignore her why had he given her his essay? He easily could have just told her that he would meet her and not showed. Why show the trust of her with his work, which she now had ruined. _

_There was a mystery here and Daphne loved to figure out a mystery. In fact she prided herself on reading people and finding the answers. It was in fact why she was interested in Potter. He was a world of contradictions and this year was no different so far. There had to be more to this situation then met the eye. Still, that didn't mean she wouldn't skin him alive for standing her up. She was a Greengrass woman and nobody upsets them._

~~~ HOM ~~~

Harry arrived outside of the ward line of Hogwarts in the tilt-a-whirl of a portkey. He immediately fell to the ground dizzy. The young man looked around his surroundings finding he was on the path between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. He let out a slight groan as he pushed himself off of the ground and brushed himself off. He could feel a warmth against his chest from the necklace the goblins had gifted him. It was a slight pull that tugged at his magic in the direction of school. "This should be interesting."

Harry smiled to himself then started to hum the song welcome to the jungle as he walked along the pathway towards Hogwarts. Fifteen minutes later he found himself pushing past the gates of the school and entering into the grounds. The slight tug on his magic had grown in strength. He now felt pulled towards the school. At the same time warmth started to spread flowing from his chest over his body. His magic tingled with excitement as he was drawn towards the school.

He was met at the doors to the school by the Deputy Headmistress. While he could see her mouth moving at the moment he couldn't understand a word. Her words seemed to sound like the adult in the muggle Peanuts cartoon saying "blah blah blah." All Harry could hear and understand at this point was the warmth and tug at his magic. It was insistent now demanding him to follow the pull. It was anxious Harry that followed the Head of Gryffindor House towards the Headmasters room. He partly remembered passing the Griffin and climbing the stairway. He never noticed the concerned look on the face of the woman as she glanced at him.

When they reached the room his vision was starting to be edged in white. Harry could barely control his magic, he felt it wanting to unleash itself. It burned in his veins now more fiercely then when the Basilisk venom whipping through his body. Harry could almost taste the magic in the air as he looked at the old man.

The ancient Headmaster was there staring at him from his desk. He looked over his glasses upwards at the young man who just entered the office doing his best to look disappointed. The twinkling in his eyes seemed to meet nothing but resistance. Albus too could feel the magic pulling from the young man, it felt as if he was going to explode! To be honest it scared the old man slightly. Harry was acting so strange and different this was definitely not what he had planned. He had started to question the young man but instead the boy simply stared at him with a distant coldness. Was the boy enspelled? Was he being controlled? Was this even Harry?

The light filled the vision of Harry completely. He could no longer fight against it as it seemed to scream in his body. He finally accepted the release of control of his body to it. He subjected himself to the control and will of his magic. Harry felt himself raise his right, wand hand into the air. His palm was open as it faced towards the Headmaster. The voice that spoke from his body was practically singing with magic as it spoke out in Gaelic, "Lig ár maoin a chur ar ais! Lig an heirloom an Peverell a chéile arís leis an oidhre ! Lig an líne bheith ar an triantán agus ciorcal a bheith go hiomlán arís!"

Albus was in shock as he felt the magic ripple off of his young charge. He heard the words that Harry spoke and immediately knew what they mean. 'Let our property be returned! Let the heirloom of the Peverell be reunited with the heir! Let the line join the triangle and circle to become whole again!' The statement could only mean one thing. He reached downwards towards his wand sheath but it was ripped from his arm before he could stop it.

The wand was made of elder wood, fifteen inches long. The core was well known to Albus as it was made of Thestral tail hair. It was a wand of legend; it was a wand he had taken off of his one-time best friend Grindelwald after defeating him. It was the wand of the Peverell family! The ancient Headmaster tried to reach out to grab it back but the light whipped around it in a frenzy pushing his hand away. The wand pulled towards Harry's outstretched out.

The moment the two touched a connection too place. An explosion of magic ripped from the young man blasting outwards in the small room. The Deputy Headmistress, who had stood in the corner shocked by the display was slammed into the wall hard. The Headmaster was flung backwards in the stand of his familiar Fawkes. A number of portraits high up into the office rattled and a few fell to the ground shattering the frames. A light coating of frost covered the entire room, a layer of ice thin but present on everything.

Only in the center of the destruction was there no ice. Instead in the middle of the destruction Harry Potter held calmly in his hands the wand of his ancestor. It was the second piece of the puzzle to claiming his birthright. Henry James Potter had claimed the Elder Wand.

The young man smiled gleefully as he felt the power rippling through the wand. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before. He looked about the office, the unconscious Head of House in the corner and the old man slowly standing up with a groan. The portraits staring down at him in shock and a smile spread across his lips. He calmly reached forward towards the bowl of candy noticing a single lemon drop left, "Ohh a lemon drop."

Harry plucked it up and tossed it into his mouth to enjoy. The sweet yet tart candy was perfect for enjoyment with the start of his long day to come.

~~~ HOM ~~~

"What the bloody hell was that?!" The Scottish drawl of the Deputy Headmistress called out as she slowly stood up to her feet. Her glasses were frosted over and cracked. But, she could see the office was torn apart as if someone had placed a blizzard in the middle of the Headmaster's office.

Albus slowly straightened himself as he stood up and brushed off some of the ice that had grown onto his clothing. His left hand reached up to brush out his beard when he found it frozen over too. He let out a sigh, this would be much easier to deal with if Severus was here instead of Minerva but so be it, "That was Harry here seemingly bonding with my wand."

The Headmaster slid his fogged up glasses down the bridge of his nose to look over them at the young man. He placed on his best grandfatherly gaze with a determined frown, "Now Harry, you have had your fun outside of Hogwarts, which we will speak about. But, I need my wand back young man."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the statement by the Headmaster and flashed a grin that made him look like the spitting image of James Potter when he was able to cause mischief. He then spoke up a single word, "Nope."

"I must insist Mr. Potter. That wand does not belong to you. It is very bad form to handle someone else's wand let alone take it." The old man continued as he looked down at his wayward student.

"I do not plan to handle any man's wand professor. I prefer the holster to the wand." The boy offered cheekily a comment that would be a fitting reply from his godfather. But he quickly continued, "But, since this wand belongs to my family. I think it is perfectly acceptable that I keep it. Besides it seems to not want to be with you Headmaster. It is happy to be home."

The stern woman seemed to have recovered from her surprise at the conversation and all that had taken place. She stepped forward with a frown, "What are you talking about Mr. Potter. That wand came from the Headmaster. It is clearly his. I will not have one of my students be a thief."

The emerald green eyes flashed dangerously as they turned towards Minerva McGonagall. The eyes of the young man were so intense it took her a moment to realize the wand they were speaking about was clearly pointed at her. His voice was clear and deadly calm as Harry spoke up, "I believe Professor that I have clarified this matter already. The wand is a family heirloom of my House. I do believe that the Headmaster did not legally own it since it was crafted by my family member. The wand chooses the wizard as Mr. Ollivander says and clearly from this room's state this wand has chosen me."

Before she could continue Harry continued quickly, "I believe though that there are other matters to attend to. Headmaster I left as I was summoned to Gringotts over matters due to the tournament. While claiming my family heirloom was a benefit. I mainly was hoping to speak to you in regards to some injustices that have been taken on my family."

There was silence in the room for a few moments as not only the stern witch buy the Headmaster were trying to recover from the statement by Harry. The Headmaster recovered first with a frown at the young man. Since the stern routine had obviously failed he tried a different method to regain some control, "What injustice are you talking about Harry my boy?"

Harry motioned towards the chair before the Headmaster's desk and after a nod from the old man he settled down. He calmly pulled out a scroll and placed it down onto the desk. The scroll was the top portion of the document that gave the reading of abilities of one Henry James Potter. The young man named in the scroll frowned back at the old man as he spoke, "I will not question what my father did during the war. Even though I am certain with the abrupt end to it that some of his donations were not used to fight the war. I would question why the day after I was taken from the ruins of my home my magic was bound by someone and I was placed with those disgusting muggles that are my relatives."

The disdain in the voice of the young man was obvious, especially when he mentioned the muggles. It was enough to draw Professor McGonagall over where she looked down at the parchment before Harry. She blinked at the sight of the blockages placed on the young man's magic. A look of shock was there when she looked upwards at the Headmaster with a determined frown.

The elderly wizard knew he was in a bit of a pickle here and he had to be fast on his feet. But, thankfully he had been a master politician for decades and decades and decades. He was one of the best in the world at changing subjects and distracting an individual. He was certain he would be able to calm a fourteen year old boy. Of course his master plan flew out the window when he looked down and saw that the last beloved lemon drop was gone from the bowl before the young man. A startled gasp escaped his lips as he groaned realizing he had forgotten to get more. Then like a muggle light bulb coming on he had an idea so brilliant it had to work. Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore looked up at the young man and simply said, "I am sorry Harry. I placed those on you to protect you. I thought that your muggle relatives would have been upset and take it out on you any magic displays you might have. I can only say that I forgot to remove them from you."

There was a squawking cry of "What?!" that surprisingly came from Minerva McGonagall's mouth instead of the young mans. Albus considered now that perhaps ignorance was not bliss and it might have been the incorrect thing to do. Still he had started this road so he might as well continue it, "I admit I am at fault for forgetting about the bindings. Normally they would be removed or come apart naturally. It seems I was wrong unfortunately. I am sorry Harry. Even if I am a powerful wizard, I can make mistakes sometimes."

"You have made a lot of mistakes with me Headmaster. I was placed in a home with brutal and dangerous individuals that liked nothing more than bringing me physical harm. A former home that I will never set foot in again, understood?" The young man looked deadly serious at the older man. But, when he received a nod, perhaps too easily, he moved onwards. Harry spoke up again, "You sealed my parents Will. I am certain you believe you have a good reason for that but I will be having it unsealed. Whatever the reasons in the past, it matters not now. I learned to many things of myself today, including I was the Lord of the Ancient House of Potter. Bloody Hell, I learned that my birthday is the First of August instead of the end of July."

"WHAT?" The ancient Headmaster looked up in surprise at the statement. He now reached forward to grab hold of the parchment and stare at it in surprise. His bottom lip trembled as he fought back a groan of frustration. If this were the case, then Harry Potter wasn't the chosen one. He wasn't the boy of the prophecy. Hell, he never even should have been attacked! Voldemort attacked the wrong boy! It was almost funny the fact that Lily Potter nee' Evans managed to do something with her son to banish the Dark Lord. But, the fact was that Harry Potter wasn't the chosen boy. If Harry's birthday was in August then that means that Neville Longbottom was the boy of prophecy! Neville the Squib Longbottom. Albus had heard from his professors that the boy still had trouble with first year charms. The Headmaster suddenly felt very extremely old.

"Indeed, I was surprised as well. I was almost as surprised at my date of birth as when I found out that there had been a connection in my head linking me to the Bloody DARK LORD!" The young man finished his sentence that started calmly in a yell as he stood up with his new wand pointed at Albus. The young man glared deadly at the ancient, far more powerful wizard, "What did you know of this Headmaster?"

An Academy award could be given out at the looked of horror that came over the old man's face. A master of occlumency that he was Albus was able to manipulate his emotions and he knew that this was one time that it was necessary to hold them fast. He looked up with Harry without the twinkle in his eyes. Shock was clearly written over his ancient, wrinkled face as he spoke calmly, "I didn't know that my boy. We knew he had given you some of his abilities but not that he had left a connection back to him. You were examined as a babe, but perhaps something had happened to you that made this connection you speak of activate. You said had been my boy? Do I take it that this connection was removed?"

Harry stared at the ancient powerful wizard. He had been pushing things and knew he had the old man off guard but he wasn't certain how far he could push him before the man snapped back. He may be young and inexperienced but he wasn't a complete fool. Harry nodded his head once with a frown, "It was very costly but the goblins removed it from me. I am very disappointed this wasn't done before."

The old man leaned backwards into his chair, his fingertips steepling together onto the tabletop before him as he considered this news. The horcrux that had been in Harry Potter was gone. The boy wasn't the child of prophecy. The child was still important as he was the heir of the Peverell house it seemed. There was too much to consider all at once, he needed time to think over all of this and how to adjust his plans. He would need to start to test Neville Longbottom to figure out if the boy had any talent at all that could be harnessed.

Harry cleared his throat as he looked upwards at the Deputy Headmistress, "Professor, Headmaster, I am feeling a bit hungry. It has been a long few days and while the goblins took care of me their potions have made me very hungry."

The ancient Headmaster blinked at the opportunity to continue his thoughts and looked at the young Potter heir, "Indeed Harry. I am sure it has been a trying few days for you including this tournament. You should run along to dinner."

Harry forced a polite smile and stood up to leave. Just before he reached the doorway he heard the old man's voice speak up, "And Harry, please be careful with that wand. Many have fought and died for that wand. It is good to see that it has found its home. But, be very careful who you tell of the truth of that wand."

"Nobody will know of it Headmaster. It is just a family wand from my vault after all." The young man spoke up as he pushed open the door and went downstairs to dinner. The door closed and locked behind the young man leaving him to miss the rather large argument that the very upset Scottish witch was about to start with the Headmaster about a certain favorite student of hers.

~~~ HOM ~~~

The Great Hall was packed as Harry reached the doors. They were opened at least so he didn't expect to draw too much attention to himself. He quickly pushed through the masses and walked down the row towards the end of the table where he and Hermione often sat.

What he didn't expect was the number of stares that turned towards him. It seemed that most of the stares belonged to girls that were trying to figure out who he was. He couldn't blame them not recognizing him considering his appearance changes. First there was his hair, which instead of the normal black mess was now longer, smoother and fire capped red on the ends. Second was the lack of glasses that caused his startling emerald eyes not to be easy seen. His face had lost the unhealthy paleness that often haunted his features. Finally his body had gotten definition while growing more than a few inches.

Normally Harry hated being gawked at, but after all of the changes from his attitude adjustment over the summer thanks to his 'Uncles' to the recent days, Harry didn't mind at all. At least it was good attention instead of bad.

The Gryffindor slowed to a stop with his back to the wall so he could see the full view of the room. He offered a brilliant smile at Hermione and Neville as his eyes danced with mirth, "This seat open?"

The pair looked up in surprise and for a few moments neither Hermione nor Neville recognized Harry. But then Harry could almost see the light going on with Hermione as her mouth fell open staring at her best friend.

Right after Hermione figured it out Neville seemed to do the same. He opened his mouth then closed it twice before he cursed, "By Sweet Morrigan's tits! Harry?"

"Hello guys." Harry smiled brightly as he lowered down to sit. It was a good statement that he had surprised his best friend to the point that she didn't shout out language as soon as Neville cursed. It was great to see the surprise on both of their faces. Between this reaction he was getting and accomplishing getting the wand nothing could seem to go wrong.

As always that seems to happen when someone believes that nothing can go wrong, it is when they realize a sense of dread. It was true in this instance too for Harry Potter. He slowly turned his eyes from the pair of good friends that were starting to recover and about to bombard him with questions to the rest of the Great Hall. It was then at that moment that his eyes moved to the Slytherin table on the far side of the Hall.

Harry slowly ran his emerald eyes up and down the table before stopping on a certain black haired beauty. It was the dark gaze that she shot him that struck terror into the middle of his chest. That sense of dread that he was starting to feel peaked and he realized he had screwed up! He had forgotten about Daphne with everything that was happening yesterday. Her crystal clear blue eyes glared at Harry with a slight bit of questioning on her face most likely from his change of appearance. Still Harry realized he had severing screwed up and may be in for a world of hurt, "Bloody Hell!"

"Language!" The shouted word came out of the lips of Hermione at once as soon as Harry cursed. Just like that Hermione recovered from her former surprise and launched into a thousand questions for Harry to answer. It would be a long dinner before Harry could escape but even as he did he could feel the cold blue eyes staring at him as he retreated to safety.

**Author Note: I was going to wait a week to release this but I figured what the hell. I might as well toss it up now. It needs to be edited still so my apologies for any mistakes that are found in it. I tried to keep Dumbledore the little bit crazy old man that I am projecting while still manipulative enough to be like cannon. Will Harry survive Daphne's wrath? Will he ever get to see Susan's lovely bust? Gotta tune in next to perhaps see one of those answers! I hope you like the story so far. One last thing a few people asked me how powerful Harry is. I would say he is trained equal to a advanced fifth year going into sixth year student thanks to Sirius, Remus and something else. He defeat easily Snape in a duel let alone Dumbledore but he is a bit crafty at least and I am trying to project him a lot like James would be imo. Let me know your thoughts guys.**

**PS: I finally started to make a progress on the next chapter of shadow so that should continue soon. I have had a major case of writers block for that story. **


	8. A witch

.

**His Own Man**

**Chapter 8: A witch**

**By Jamnaz79**

**Notice: I do not own Harry Potter. I write this not for money but just for fun and the hell of it. I do not claim ownership of anything to do with Harry Potter.**

_Harry slowly ran his emerald eyes up and down the table before stopping on a certain black haired beauty. It was the dark gaze that she shot him that struck terror into the middle of his chest. That sense of dread that he was starting to feel peaked and he realized he had screwed up! He had forgotten about Daphne with everything that was happening yesterday. Her crystal clear blue eyes glared at Harry with a slight bit of questioning on her face most likely from his change of appearance. Still Harry realized he had severing screwed up and may be in for a world of hurt, "Bloody Hell!"_

"_Language!" The shouted word came out of the lips of Hermione at once as soon as Harry cursed. Just like that Hermione recovered from her former surprise and launched into a thousand questions for Harry to answer. It would be a long dinner before Harry could escape but even as he did he could feel the cold blue eyes staring at him as he retreated to safety._

~~~ HOM ~~~

Peter Pettigrew was scared shitless. But, then who wouldn't be considering where he was at. If he had known years ago that his decision to become a spy for the Dark Lord would lead him here, he definitely would not have joined. But, sometimes one bad decision worked like a domino falling into worse and worse plight. In the end, at least he was alive, for now.

Currently the pudgy middle-aged balding man was sitting in the middle of a sealed cave. A cave that was only reachable when it was low tide. A cave that had a baby sized Dark Lord that had a temper worse than a baby teething, a giant snake that seemed to look at him like he was a rat and a giant lake filled with inferi! To say this was not on his life's plan would be an understatement.

The potion that the Dark Lord wanted to be brewed required a place that could not be disturbed to simmer for months. Even more important than the quiet, peaceful location was the need for it to be located on a ley line of power. There were a number of these ley lines that circled the world and a few that went through Britain. It seemed that the Dark Lord decided that this was the perfect place.

So here he was setting up the runic array, a subject he barely remembered, for the ritual that would return his Lord to life. One minor mistake would cause the entire ritual to possibly fail and cause extreme problems, like resurrecting the Dark Lord without his nose. Still, he was confident that he would be able to be successful at the complicated ritual. What choice did he have? If he failed he had already been informed that he would join the inferi at the bottom of the lake!

"Wormtail, I require substance. Wormtail, milk Nagini for my super at once!" The Dark Lord's voice cried out from where he lay propped in an old rocking chair watching the lake.

"Yes Master." Peter turned to get to work. It would not do to feel the Cruciatus curse this night as he worked on the runic array. While he walked over and got to work he pondered his life and not for the first time wondered where he went wrong.

The cave door opened slowly as a bloody hand pushed it open. In walked Barty Crouch Junior. The Death Eater and madman ignored the pitiful servant that was currently wrapped up in a snake being suffocated to death while trying to milk the creature. Part of the Death Eater's mind felt the need to erect occlumency shields to suppress sight of Wormtail using his mouth to milk Nagini! Still, it was something that was far worse than anything a dementor could provide.

The insane man walked over to before the rocking chair and knelt down. He pulled the bag over his shoulder like an insane Santa Claus before placing it down to pull out his gifts for his lord. Crouch Junior lets out a giggle as he reaches into his bag and pulled out the five silver trinkets that Dumbledore kept locked onto the boy-who-lived. "Master I have returned."

"You have what you promised Barty?" The rocking chair slowly creaks back and forth slowly as the homunculus keeps watching the stillness of the lake.

"Yes Master. I have taken the trinkets that stores Potter's blood. The fool didn't even realize I was there. I have also stolen his beloved candies to taunt him." Another insane giggle comes out of the lips of the man as he pops in a lemon drop.

A sound that would be horrifying for most men and women in the world, it cracked worse than the breaking of bones. It was the sound of the Dark Lord laughing. It was so terrifying that Wormtail accidently placed a slash in the rune on the cauldron slightly too far and didn't notice as he stared up at his lord. A few moments passed before the creaking of the rocking chair was once again the only sound in the chamber.

Barty shivered with excitement at the fact that his Lord was pleased. He swished around the lemon drop candy in his mouth enjoying the tartness of the candy. It seemed there was some sort of strange potion attached to the candy that hinted of earthiness like mushrooms. A shrug of his shoulders was given as his Lord spoke up again, "I am pleased with you Barty. You shall return to the Castle till I call of you."

"Thank you My Lord. I live to serve." A giggle slipped from his lips as he pocketed another candy with a grin. Then he turned and started to stride from the cave wondering when the Dark Lord decided to paint the walls purple with pink polka-dots. A shrug was given by the Death Eater, after all who was he to question his Lord, he left the chamber to return back to the castle and enjoy his hard earned lemon drops.

~~~ HOM ~~~

Harry Potter knew he was in trouble. He had been tutored in many different subjects over the summer. He had learned about politics, traditions, his parents, how to laugh, how to enjoy life or as Sirius said pull the stick out and live free. He learned magic that he was certain that he would not have tried to learn this year and perhaps next. But, he was pushed. Not only had he been pushed but with Remus somehow acquiring Hermione's time turner from the end of last year, he was pushed for almost double the time he normally had over the summer! But there was one lesson that he had learned above all else, don't piss off a woman! It was bad for your long term health. He could only believe that pissing off a Slytherin woman was even worse.

Perhaps he did pick up a bit too much from his godfather as he seemed to manage to accomplish the one lesson that had been drilled into his head by Remus. So here he was racing up the stairs of the Gryffindor common room to his trunk. He was not fleeing from the scene on the chance she could catch him before he prepared himself! No, Gryffindors never flee from battle. He was strategically withdrawing, at least that sounded far better. He was moving to regroup and plan his next offensive. That sounded even better than withdrawing, so regrouping it must be!

Harry reached his trunk and pulled out his wand tapping it twice against the lid. Then he reached down and let it prick his thumb lightly. It had been a returning gift form Sirius, his old school trunk. While it was not fancy like some of those trunks with actual rooms in it, the security on the trunk was amazing and it was enchanted to hold and supply at will far more than his old plain trunk ever did. Not to mention the shrinking and weightless charms were very useful!

When the lid opened his touched the panel on the side which had the Roman numeral three. The trunk slid by twice with the first being quidditch equipment, and the second being books. The third compartment opened up and a smile lit up his face. This was his favorite of the five compartments by far. It was where he kept everything that he acquired of his family. There was the album of his parents from Hagrid, a few pictures that Sirius gave him, a batch of love letters that his mother had kept of his father, his father's pair of glasses and old broom and a number of other personal items were stored in this section of the trunk. The item he was searching for now though was perhaps the most useful one. It was his mother's charms diary.

Harry had always believed Hermione was absurd with her notes till he read his mother's diaries. She had kept detailed notes in each of her subjects including diagrams and explanations of why things needed to be learned for the future. She was simply amazing in all of her schoolwork and it was partly for this reason that Harry accepted Sirius and Remus wishes to change how he was living his life. Her favorite two subjects were obviously charms and runes. In those subjects her notes were far more detailed and she explained it all in an easy way for him to understand. She had started to write them in her first year and continued up through getting her masteries in both subjects.

Harry opened up the first page and gently brushed his fingertips along the text that had been written down. His eyes for a brief second became misty as he read.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_ I have collected all of the knowledge I learned in my schooling in the hope that someday you can use them. You are my light and my hope for the future dear one. Use this knowledge and know every time you lift your wand your mother is there with you, watching you and proud of you._

_Love,_

_Mum_

A small smile split his lips as he traced his finger over the M's of mum. It was a word he had never stated in his life. A word that he desperately wanted to say more than anything else! The raven haired teenager quickly flipped to the areas of charms in the sixth year. He didn't want to get lost in memories after all he had to save his butt.

It took a while but he found finally the spell he was looking for. He remembered that Remus had mentioned that Lily had created it herself in her sixth year in charms. It was advanced but if he worked hard enough he should be able to learn it.

So Harry took hold of the journal and his invisibility cloak before taking off to find an abandoned classroom to try to prepare.

~~~ HOM ~~~

Harry had designed a master plan that could hopefully save his skin. He spent half of the night learning his mother's charm spell. The hard work had paid off as eventually he had gotten it, even putting his own twist on it. It was amazing how different his magic was reacting with his new wand. It felt more connected, more a part of him then his old wand had ever felt.

So it was with these happy thoughts that Harry joined Hermione walking early into the Runes classroom. Runes had easily become his favorite class. The place was pretty much empty except a pair of Slytherins sitting up front. Harry motioned to his best friend that he would meet her at her table then walked over to the Slytherin girls.

Tracey Davis was an interesting contradiction. She was a Slytherin but a half-blood. This made her unique but also an outcast in her own House. Add to the fact that the Minor House of Davis was a neutral house sworn to their liege the Ancient House of Potter and you have a very interesting situation.

The young Slytherin girl had deep auburn hair that rolled in a wave down her shoulders. Her eyes were a pale green that seemed to sparkle in the light. Harry had noticed that her face was rather plain except when she smiled, than it brightened like a torch bringing light to a dark room. She like Daphne seemed to both keep tight control of their emotions but she could often be seen to have a crooked smile at the corners of her lips. She was neither extremely tall nor short and her Hogwarts robes always hid her figure from his gaze.

Harry stepped forward bravely around the desk till he faced the pair of Slytherin beauties. He couldn't help but notice the hardness in the eyes of Daphne. Her blue eyes looked as if they had been carved out of pale blue ice as they stared him down. Whatever comment that Tracey had been about to make frozen on the girl's lips as her features too smoothed over as she looked up at Harry watching with interest.

The young Lord offered his best smile, perhaps a bit too mischievous for his own good. But, according to Sirius when in doubt it is best to bluff! He quickly bowed his head before the two of them and spoke up, "I wish to formally apologize to you Ms. Greengrass. I did not expect my business to run so long. I humbly beg your pardon for my failure to appear at the library. I fear I was detained at my business arrangement overnight."

Harry gently laid down his left hand, which had the Potter family ring onto the table before Daphne. The palm of his hand was cupped upwards a little over the tabletop. He gently drew his wand with his right from the wrist sheath. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated, he had practiced the spell till he could do this perfectly. "_castitatis lilium_"

A small flash took place under his palm before Harry withdrew his hand. There on the tabletop was a Lily flower made completely of ice. The young man smiled brightly at the work of art paying off then looked upwards towards the girl before him. He felt crimson come onto his cheeks as she stared at him for a long time in silence.

Daphne Greengrass was surprised by the reaction of Harry Potter. First, she did not expect the boy to come so early. She had partially hoped he would so she might speak with him a moment. After all, she wouldn't react too quickly, it was better to let him sweat and spill the reasons why he might have missed the appointment. That did not mean she wouldn't make him pay. Oh yes, she had a plan to make him pay to force him to make it up to her.

But, that plan seemed to go out of the window when the green eyed handsome young man appeared before her and Tracey. When she started to speak she kept quiet. She had learned a long time ago the less you spoke the more the other individual felt the need to reveal things. Silence was golden in the world of business and politics and she planned to use the philosophy to make Potter sweat a little bit. The second reason for quiet was the surprise at the young man's pair of rings. She noticed at once when he spoke about being delayed the additional piece of jewelry. It didn't take long for the Slytherin girl to realize that Harry Potter had claimed his Lordship. What would that mean in the political world? Her father would need to know. Numerous others would want that information and it might be worth quite a bit of favors for this little piece of information.

The largest surprise was the lily flower that the young man conjured. Before her eyes he used a charm to create a beautiful lily that looked as if it had been carved of ice. She didn't speak, instead she merely raised her right hand to reach forward slowly and tough the petals. Her eyes looked up towards the young man as she raised a single eyebrow in a silent question.

"My mother's name was Lily. It has a special meaning to me that flower. I felt it was the best form of saying I am sorry to you. It is enchanted to not melt no matter the weather. As long as you want my friendship it will remain." Harry's cheeks were burning bright as a Weasley's hair by the time he finished speaking. He looked up slowly at the eyes of the young beautiful girl and cleared his throat.

"I will leave you alone now." He stepped back and bowed politely towards her before executing another bow before Tracey. "Ms. Greengrass, Ms. Davis."

Just as the young man started to walk away the voice of Daphne stopped him, "Potter."

Slowly the mane of dark black hair turned around to look at the young woman the red ends resting against his shoulders. He looked at her calmly and quietly, perhaps turning her own punishment back slightly towards her even if not realizing what he was doing.

"There is a Hogsmeade weekend next weekend." The words were a statement and yet a question at the same time from the dark haired beauty.

The face of Harry again turned bright crimson as he turned around formally and bowed, "Ms. Daphne Greengrass, would you give this humble man the honor of escorting you to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

The moment was only slightly ruined by the snort at the word humble that came not only from Davis in her seat. Still it was ignored as Daphne gave a very rare smile to the young man, "I will Potter. Do not make me regret the second chance. I do not often give them."

"You will not be sorry." Harry smiled brightly and walked back to the desk he shared with Hermione.

Hermione leaned in once he was seated staring at him very closely. She looked him up and down and spoke quietly but surprise obvious in her face, "A date? You have a date?"

Harry blinked a few times at her over eager curiosity. Was Hermione a gossip? Or was this part of her seeming need to know everything about him? He gave a simple shrug and a mischief filled smile, "I guess I do."

A shiver ran over the spine of the young man as he realized he never had a date before. Now he had to figure out what to do for it. He knew only one person that might help him with that. It was time to ask the Dogfather.

~~~ HOM ~~~

It didn't take a full week before the rumor was out. The strange thing to Daphne was the fact that there was four individuals in the room when Harry asked her out. Yet, Tracey and she didn't say anything. She was pretty certain that Harry had not spoken to anyone of the upcoming Hogsmeade visit. He never seemed one to bring the world into his personal life. Yet, the rumor got out. This left one individual possible to spread the rumor. But, why?

No matter the reason the damage was done. This was why she currently found herself in the middle of the Slytherin common room with Tracey at her side and a trio of fools before her. She stared without emotion on her face at Malfoy as the blonde fool spoke loudly through the common room.

"Scarhead? You are going with Scarhead to Hogsmeade? Why would you be with that Half-blood when you could find someone much better!" The pale peacock stated loudly enough to draw the attention of everyone in the room.

Daphne kept calm as she stared hard at the young man. Her eyes flicked around the room before latching back onto him. Her voice was cold as a winter fury as she spoke up, "Malfoy, you question why I would want to get close to the Heir of the Ancient House of Potter? Were you born of a fool or have you simply never considered politics for the future? Has your father taught you nothing Draco Malfoy Heir of the Noble House of Malfoy? Think for a moment why would the Heiress of an Ancient House wish to be close to the Heir of another Ancient House. That half-blood as you call him is far more important than your own House."

The question though had brought thought to Daphne. Why did she care? She didn't know him very much. Yes, he intrigued her and very few did. He had political power someday and the Potters were rumored to be well off if not the richest of families. There was also the fact that the young man was handsome especially with the changes that just took place. He was also a quidditch star in school and could easily turn pro from the skillset he had shown. Not to mention the fact that he was magically powerful that charm he had done could easily had been NEWT level! Yes, Potter was a catch and worth getting to know if nothing else for future house politics.

The blonde haired flop brought back her attention as he scoff loudly with a smirk, "I am the Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black! Of course I am better than that measly little half-blood."

Daphne could feel Tracey twitch at her side. She had always kept a careful demeanor in the Household since she was a half-blood and from a minor house. But this year since Potter had started to grow into his own she had started to take the insults to blood more personal. She wasn't the type to stand out but there was something different in Daphne's best friend.

The dark haired beauty narrowed her eyes at Malfoy after he spoke. She was going to enjoy this moment as she leaned forward and spoke loudly back for once. This definitely pulled in the attention of others, "I do not see an Heirship ring on your finger for the Ancient and Noble House of Black Draco. But, I did see one on Potter."

The blonde haired boy turned red in the face and started to sputter at once. His eyes narrowed at her in anger and embarrassment at her statement. He looked around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at the two of them.

Daphne seeing his distress decided to go in for the kill as she spoke firmly to the chamber, "I saw the Heirship ring of the Ancient and Noble House of Black on the finger of Harry Potter next to the Lordship ring of the Ancient House of Potter. So Draco Malfoy, I ask again is there a reason for your concern with what I do. I would not lower myself to ever date a mere child like you."

The boy's mouth opened and closed a few times before he turned around and stalked off in a fit.

Daphne watched him go and looked at her best friend with a raised eyebrow, "That was enjoyable."

"You have no idea." The grin that split the lips of Tracey was something not seen on the girl anytime when at school. "I think I am going to enjoy this year."

~~~ HOM ~~~

The week went by quickly and Friday came up before Harry realized it. It was the day of the Wand Weighting ceremony. The young man had not forgotten, even though he spent most of his free time studying for the tournament. He had found that the first event always involved a dangerous creature. The key now was just to limit out possible creatures that would put on a good show and study their weaknesses.

So it was that the assigned start of the Wand Weighting ceremony found Harry Potter rushing through the hallways to try to reach the assigned classroom. He slid to a stop just before the door and brushed back his hair carefully. Taking a deep breath Harry quickly opened the door and walked in. He had been taught repeatedly that he had to make a good impression to help control the situation.

The room was a small classroom but a packed one. There was a short brown haired reporter with large glasses and her photographer both from the Daily Prophet. Next to them were the three Heads of the attending schools. Madame Maxime towered over Professor Dumbledore and Headmaster Karkaroff. The other two champions each stood by their respective Headmaster. Finally there was the old man Ollivander, master wand-crafter of England. When the door opened all eyes turned towards the entrance of Harry.

"Now that all of us are here let us begin!" Dumbledore spoke up brightly as he looked around. He then motioned towards Ollivander with a nod at the ancient man.

The ancient wand-crafter stepped forward with a smile, "Let us start with Ms. Delacour."

The cute blonde haired girl stepped forward and offered her wand to the old man. Mr. Ollivander took hold of the wand testing it slowly seeing it bend easily then smiled, "Rosewood, lithe and pliable. The core is a …"

The ancient man raised an eyebrow at the young woman who smiled brightly and spoke up, "A Veela 'air from my grandmother."

"Yes, it is certainly an interesting wand. I would not use the core myself they are often temperamental but it fits you well." The wand crafter created a bouquet of flowers and handed both back to the young French witch.

He turned towards the quidditch star with a smile, "Mr. Krum, may I see your wand next?"

The stern looking young man, who seemed incapable of smiling, stepped forward. He presented his wand to the ancient wand-crafter who carefully took hold of it.

The eyes of the old man narrowed over the work of his art and smiled, "A very interesting wand Mr. Krum. Ten and a quarter inches, hornbeam wood and a dragon heartstring it is a remarkable craftsmanship. It is a Gregorovitch work correct?"

The young man nodded his head once to the question. The ancient wand crafter flicked his wrist and transfigured a chair into a table and back. He returned it to the young man with a smile, "It is said that hornbeam leans to make an individual obsessive of their desires. Do be careful not to be ruled by your wand Mr. Krum."

"Now our youngest champion Mr. Potter." The ancient man held out his hand expecting his own creation. He would be disappointed that it would not be his wand but excited none the less. Harry flicked his wrist and from the dragonhide wand wrist holster appeared a elderberry carved wand. Harry spoke quietly, "Speak only if it improved upon silence Mr. Ollivander."

The ancient man looked confused at the young man before looking down at the wand in his hands. His eyes widened slightly as he looked up at Albus Dumbledore in surprise. A slight nod from the ancient Headmaster drew the man back to the wand in his hands. He looked it over slowly tracing his fingertips as a gleam entered his gaze. That gleam disappeared in a moment before he spoke up, "Elder wood and a Thestral hair. I believe this may be a family heirloom Mr. Potter correct?"

The young man smiled and nodded his head with a smile. Then the young man watched as the ancient wand-crafter pointed the wand at a table only for nothing to happen. A white eyebrow raised up in surprise then looked back at the young Gryffindor, "Locked onto to function on the blood and magic of the family. A fascinating work of art Mr. Potter, please always treat her carefully and respectfully. I fear you will have need of her someday."

Harry accepted back the wand and it disappeared in a flash into his robes. Then the champions and Headmasters were gathered together for pictures. The photo shoot seemed to take a while with Harry being placed normally in the middle of the photos. In addition individual pictures were taken before interviews were to be called.

Harry heard his name called as he turned to leave. He stopped and glanced back towards the brown haired witch with the large glasses, "Harry, you need to do an interview."

A small smile crossed the lips of the young man as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a parchment. He handed it over to the witch watching the confusion spread over her face. He decided to enlighten her, "Those are my statements prepared about the tournament Ms. Skeeter. I will allow you to print those answers to the questions listed there. That should give you perhaps the first official interview with Harry Potter since my return to the Wizarding World."

The woman's eyes gleamed with interest as she looked at the boy. A part of her was frustrated that she wouldn't be able to ask him a number of questions but the prepared statements would be very useful in more than a few articles. With a twist here and there she would be able to make a fortune off of these articles! Her thoughts were interrupted as Harry continued, "Ms. Skeeter, I am giving you the chance for the first interview. If I find anything taken out of context not only will I make my displeasure known at the next shareholder meeting to the board but I will have my solicitor contact your editor with a lawsuit. Do you understand?"

The woman blinked surprised as she had not considered that the boy might be part of the ownership of the prophet. The last thing she would need would be if that were true and the boy carried through with her threats. A small frown crossed her lips as she looked upon the boy with consideration then nodded once.

"Perfect, if all goes well I may in the future be able to provide you the scoop of the century. A few articles that would have your name up there in consideration with the greats like Pulitzer." Harry smiled brightly at her watching the stars filling her eyes. What journalist even a witch wouldn't know of the great muggle yellow journalist. The man created his own wars to sell papers! Harry had to bite back a laugh as he watched the greed fill up the woman, then he turned and walked from the room. He had a date to plan and he had no clue what to do.

**Author Note: Sort of a filler chapter but a bit of needed information in the beginning there. I think it hopefully will be a bit interesting for everyone. Like it or nah? Like the Daphne situation? I figured what would a Sirius influenced Harry do and I couldn't help but believe he would try to go all the way for broke. That isn't to say Daphne wont perhaps get her revenge on him in the future but the ring and magic was enough to influence her for now to be interested despite the standing her up. Let me know your thoughts **


	9. An article, encounter and Date

.

**His Own Man**

**Chapter 9: A date, encounter and article**

**By Jamnaz79**

**Notice: I do not own Harry Potter. I write this not for money but just for fun and the hell of it. I do not claim ownership of anything to do with Harry Potter.**

_The woman blinked surprised as she had not considered that the boy might be part of the ownership of the prophet. The last thing she would need would be if that were true and the boy carried through with her threats. A small frown crossed her lips as she looked upon the boy with consideration then nodded once._

"_Perfect, if all goes well I may in the future be able to provide you the scoop of the century. A few articles that would have your name up there in consideration with the greats like Pulitzer." Harry smiled brightly at her watching the stars filling her eyes. What journalist even a witch wouldn't know of the great muggle yellow journalist. The man created his own wars to sell papers! Harry had to bite back a laugh as he watched the greed fill up the woman, then he turned and walked from the room. He had a date to plan and he had no clue what to do._

~~~ HOM ~~~

Harry was on a mission. He needed to get the sealed envelope to Susan Bones so she could send it out. He had checked the map and it showed him that the pretty red head was in Charms with the Claws. Where he had just gotten out of the Care of magical creatures so it was a long run to try to reach her before she disappeared and perhaps he lost his chance. So Harry was running down the halls quickly sprinting past younger and older students.

In fact the young Lord was moving so quickly that he rounded the corner towards Charms intending to slow down and catch his breath. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance to stop before he ran head first into someone. The two of them went down in a heap of robes and tangled limbs with a grunt.

Luckily for Harry he landed softly with his head pressed against a flat stomach of the robes of the person he landed on. He could feel slender legs around his hips as thigh high dragonhide boots peaked out from under the robes of the teenage girl. His left hand was palming something large, firm and yet soft to the squeeze. It was unfortunate that when he looked up he saw the red hair and light green eyes of the girl he had been intending to meet. It was even more unfortunate for Harry that he found her in a less than Happy mood as her right hand was rubbing the back of her head and her cheeks were crimson almost matching her hair from where Harry's hand was.

Immediately he leapt back and to his feet with a blush matching his own cheeks. He reached forward and offered his hands to her. The package left lying on the ground next to her forgotten for the moment. Harry spoke up, "I am so sorry Susan. I am completely at fault. I should have slowed down."

"Damn right you should have slowed down Potter!" The pretty red head squeezed her eyes shut which drew attention to the scattering of freckles along her cheeks. A grimace came over the young girls lips from the pain. She waved off the hand from Harry staying seated for a moment.

Harry couldn't help but notice with her robes up to her knees the way her legs seemed to go on and on up under the pretty Hufflepuff's robes. It was an interesting fact to him that Susan Bones were yellow and black panties to match her house. Realizing what he was doing, his eyes were immediately pulled back to the pretty girl's face when she spoke up again, "What were you trying to do Harry besides running me over?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head as he looked bashful for a moment then he let out a sigh, "Actually I was trying to find you. I needed your help."

"A funny way to ask for help by running me over Harry," The pretty girl's eyes narrowed at Harry studying him closely. She looked down and realized the state of her robes immediately pulling them down to cover herself. The angry red head flushed crimson again and started to stand up when her hand connected with the package at her side. Slowly she picked it up as she stood and studied it over.

Her eyes slowly roamed over the package with a frown. She noticed at once the distinct seal of the Ancient House of Potter closing the package in wax. A slightly widening of her eyes before she glanced at the hands of the young man, "So it is true. You took your Lordship already. How did you do it?"

"The Champions of the tournament can only be adults Susan. I was certified as a champion not only by my false magical guardian and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. But, I was also certified by two other Headmasters and two senior members of the Ministry staff." The emerald eyes of the young man sparkled with amusement at the prank he pulled on the Headmaster.

Susan studied Harry closely a bit impressed at what he had determined. It was very uncommon in the modern era for an heir to claim their Lordship already but Harry had managed it. He was far slyer than she had given him credit for. "You will take your seat in the Wizengamot?"

"The first session after Yule as is tradition." Harry was happy to see the temper of the beautiful girl was abating. The rumors said that the girl was fire made flesh. She could spark up with a temper that could scare wizards and witches years her senior. The fact was that Susan was the future Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones and trained most likely by her aunt from childhood to protect herself she most likely could follow through with almost any threats. She was one young woman that Harry didn't want to get on the bad side of. Thankfully they had gotten along fairly well, even if they weren't close friends. "That package is information that I will be releasing in the future to the public. Since it is proof of crimes against a member of an Ancient House and an Ancient and Noble House, I figured that your Aunt would want to see it first. Please be careful there are memories included in there."

"I see, this is what you wanted to see me about?" Susan looked at him curiously studying Harry closely. Her Aunt had always told her to look out for potential friends that she could trust in the future. While Harry may be an interesting study in confusion he was interesting. There was nothing about him that should have been. But then again she knew he had been raised by muggles, unfortunately it seemed he had woefully be uninformed. The other problem with an alliance in the future with House Potter was the fact the closeness with House Longbottom that the Potters kept. Longbottom and Bones had often over the years come to clash, while there want a blood war declared ever but it was close more than a few times. Susan decided to at least test the waters as it seemed Harry hung out mainly with the muggleborn and blood traitor instead of the Longbottom heir. "Here I thought you had wanted to see cute little me. Or do you only prefer dark haired snakes over red head badgers?"

Harry blinked in surprise at the question from Susan not expecting her to go from temper to flirting so far. He at least after the training this summer could deal with this. His eyes shimmered with mischief as he looked her slowly up and down with a smile, "I am told that Potter men always love beautiful red heads. I never tried my luck with one but if I ever do decide to I would not mind one in the badgers if she were interested."

"And your black haired snake that rumors says you are going to Hogsmeade with?" The girl looked on with interest studying Harry closely. She stepped forward slightly into his personal space as she watched his eyes.

"I am lucky to be allowed to accompany a beautiful lady on a walk through Hogsmeade. I do not know what more will come of it but it will be a first time that I get to enjoy company there. Daphne seems a good conversationalist." Harry spoke calmly as he matched her look studying back Susan. He was curious where this conversation might be going now.

"I am sure conversation is what brought you to consider asking her out." Susan teased as she leaned closer still and whispered, "Watch out for yourself with her Harry. You just became interesting."

The red head girl turned around away from Harry leaving the young man blinking in surprise. He started to watch her walk away loving the way the bottom of her robes swished back and forth against the back of her boots. He spoke up quickly before she disappeared, "Send that for me tonight Susan. I will owe you a favor."

A grin was the response he got as the girl twirled around to face him walking backwards, "Very well Harry. I will remember that favor in the future."

The girl disappeared from sight around the corner and Harry let out a sigh. Susan was confusing to him passionate it seemed in everything she did but confusing. Then again she was a woman, so she wasn't meant to be understood as that took out half of the fun.

~~~ HOM ~~~

Harry left from meeting the Hufflepuff to slip into the library. He went at once to check over the volumes of books that were about the nobility of the Wizengamot. He paused a moment when he got to the section noticing that there was a number of books there that he had never seen before. One of which was titled_ Life and Times of a General, Henry Charlus Potter 1652 to 1798_. Harry blinked in surprise. He had checked this section first year and second year but never found any book that mentioned his family. As soon as he found out that his family had been around for a while he became curious but after searching and finding nothing he figured they had never been anything important. But, here was a book written about one of his ancestors.

He quickly grabbed down the book in addition to a second volume which spoke about the houses of the Wizengamot which he had never seen then walked down the rows to a quiet table. He placed down the book on his ancestor for now and opened up the volume to look for the information he was searching for. After flipping through the volume for a few minutes he found the passage he was looking for and read it carefully.

_Liege Lords_

_ An Ancient or Ancient and Noble House would accept sworn Houses that would pledge themselves to the Powerful House. These sworn knights or Minor Houses would become duty bound to help protect the Ancient House in times of warfare. While the system would be for the benefit of the Ancient House often in return give shelter, protection, and assist their sworn knights in any problems that would occur. It was accepted that an Ancient House could accept up to five sworn knights or minor Houses. The Ancient and Noble Houses could accept by tradition up to five Minor Houses and two Noble Houses to their banner. _

_When a Minor House would break their oath bond to their Liege Lord they would become known as Blood Traitors. These houses are removed by the accords of the foundation of the Wizengamot from ever holding a seat of on the notable council. The family is considered forsaken of their vows and forfeit of their funds at the time. They are to be treated carefully as oath breakers._

_Some commonly known alliances include:_

Harry slid his fingertip down the page slowly lowering it till it read House Potter. Below the name of his House were Davis, Diggory and Jones. He pushed the book away from himself and frowned. It seemed that his family had three liege houses and if he remembered right they had members in houses currently at school. Diggory and Jones had students in Hufflepuff and Davis was the pretty auburn haired girl that was friends with Daphne. It seemed he would need to have a few conversations with these individuals.

Harry closed the book and looked over the cover. His eyes narrowed with a frown. Why was this information not available before? Surely someone didn't check out these books before for years on end. Yet another mystery that seemed to be found around Hogwarts. Normally whenever there were mysteries he had found it led back to one old fool.

~~~ HOM ~~~

Albus Dumbledore stared at the morning copy of the Daily Prophet with a frown. The paper contained a large print set of letters on the cover that proclaimed proudly the first interview with the boy-who-lived. He had watched Harry hand to Skeeter an interview instead of allowing her to ask questions. He found the idea completely brilliant by the young man. He only wished he had pre-screened what he said. Looking over the article now he saw that it might have been a smart idea to take the parchment first to not allow this information to get out.

_Hello Witches and Wizards! I have been given the first exclusive interview with Harry Potter. Below is a series of questions and answers that the youngest Tri-wizard champion was kind enough to answer for the prophet._

Albus found the article started simple enough with minor questions and answers like his favorite color and his opinion of Hogwarts. He respectfully answered diplomatically to any series question that he provided to the reporter. Where it went off the tilt was midway down the article.

_Skeeter: How do you feel about your introduction to the Wizarding World Harry?_

_Harry: I felt poorly informed. I was never given any formal training. I wasn't told of my family position or history. I am still searching to find out what it means to be a Potter. I was forced to live with a group of muggles who claimed that my mother and father died is drunks in an accident with a muggle vehicle._

_Skeeter: That is horrible you didn't know anything of James or Lily Potter?_

_Harry: I never even saw a picture of them till halfway through my first year of Hogwarts. My magical guardian did nothing to assist me. In fact, I wonder if it was a purposeful situation where I was neglectfully ignored in teachings of my place. I was left in a painful position._

_Skeeter: Painful how Harry dear?_

_Harry: The muggles that raised me treated me worse than a house elf. They worked me daily, never fed me and beaten me. I didn't even know my name till I was six years old. I tried to warn muggle authorizes and teachers and they never believed me. It was almost as if I was bewitched not to be believed in anything I said._

_Skeeter: You were beaten? These muggles beat you, the boy-who-lived! The Heir of an Ancient House! What did your magical guardian do when he found out?_

_Harry: I cannot comment further as there is a legal investigation by the DMLE into the subject. _

_That was all of the questions Mr. Potter would allow. To say this is a scandal that would rock the Wizarding World would be an understatement. Henry James Potter, the boy-who-lived was abused by vicious evil muggles. This reporter has gone further to look into the matter through her contacts. I have found that the muggles are named Vernon and Petunia Dursley who has a son named Dudley. They live at number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey. We are certain that the wizarding public will be responsible in their reaction to this news and let the family know how disgusted we are about this behavior. For Mr. Potter he did have one final comment._

_Harry: I have recently become aware that many people wrote to me after the deaths of my parents. I wish to apologize for now responding. It seems that my forced magical guardian placed wards to stop my mail. I formally apologize that I never received or was able to respond in kind to those that sent me mail._

_This reporter can only say that Mr. Potter is a hard working young man who has the potential to become a great member of our society. Thank Merlin that he is now away from those abusive muggles._

_Detailed Instruction to Surrey See Page 5_

_Potter Will sealed by Wizengamot See Page 8_

_Tri-Wizard Champions wand weighing ceremonies see Back Page_

Albus put down the paper and rubbed his forehead knowing that the migraine was coming. He reached forward to pluck up a lemon drop and found the container still empty. A grimace twisted the old man's lips as he remembered he still need to go acquire some more of them. He pushed back his chair and leaned back as he considered Harry Potter.

The young man was not the chosen one of the prophecy. He was the wrong age and it seemed then that he must have lived by the actions of Lily not any special powers. That said he was a strong potential wizard. With the proper training someday Harry may even become as strong as he was. That could be a potential problem with his upbringing could easily lead him towards a darker path. Not that he could blame the boy considering he had placed him there in order to forge a weapon against Tom. But, now part of him couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he had created a monster in the future. At least the boy was close to a good light family like the Weasley family. But, he would need guidance someone that lived in the light despite a tough upbringing. Someone like Sirius perhaps would do.

A smile crossed the lips of the old man, nothing would be better served to get rid of a scandal then letting loose a different one. It would be an easy way to wash away the mess and get Harry into safe hands. He was certain he could handle Sirius and Remus. Then he could concentrate on what was important, finding out the strength of Neville Longbottom and getting the boy ready for his destiny!

The Headmaster didn't even consider the Dursley family and the possible danger they were in. After all they had brought whatever happened to them down on themselves. Not to mention a quick end form the wizarding world in their anger may make it easier to wash away his part of this trouble.

Albus Dumbledore leaned back into his chair and quietly considered making his plans.

~~~ HOM ~~~

The date had gone well so far. Harry along with Neville had met with Daphne and Tracey to catch a carriage. While was it not to be a double date it was nice to have the other two with them at first for the trip into Hogsmeade. Plus it gave a chance for Harry to approach a subject he wanted to with Tracey.

Harry sat next to Daphne across from Neville as they road into the small town, he leaned toward the Auburn haired witch and spoke up, "Tracey, I have a question for you."

The girl blinked out the chat she had been having with Daphne and looked at Harry closely, "Yes Potter?"

While the voice was not antagonistic, it was not very warm either. He frowned at the possibilities that ran through his head for why from jealousy to simply the believing rumors instead of knowing him well, "House Davis is a sworn House to House Potter correct?"

The question must have been a surprise as the eyes of the young beauty widened quite a bit in surprise. Her demeanor at once changed from an attitude of being disturbed to carefully considering her words, "We are a sworn House of House Potter."

"Why haven't we ever spoken of this? Did your family no longer want to continue the relationship with my Household?" Harry asked tilting his head slightly to the side in confusion. He could see out of the corner of his eyes the surprise on the face of Neville as the boys eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Whatever the question, clearly that was not what Tracey had been expecting. Her cheeks turned as crimson as her cheeks before a fierceness entered into her eyes. She stared at Harry with heat filling her gaze, "You have not wanted our attention nor asked for us to join you. It is required that the Head of the alliance to make the offer for the fealty oaths to continue. Yet, House Potter has left her Knight Houses wayward since the death of Lord Charlus Potter. Now you ask me innocently if we wish to become blood traitors?"

The voice of the young woman was becoming more heated by the second and it was obvious that fire ran in her temper. Harry quickly reached forward and captured the girl's hands before she could become more upset or perhaps even go for a wand. He looked at her calmly and spoke, "I did not mean that at all Tracey. I just learned last night about the meaning of the House system and I am sorry if I have offended you and your family. I was never given any education till this summer in politics or even that there was a House Potter. Would you arrange a meeting with your Head of family so I can speak with him one on one? I feel that House Potter may owe her knights an apology."

The girl's pale green eyes expanded again at the statement and the same crimson spilled over her cheeks till she almost popped a blood vessel. Her hands squeezed to Harry's own as a bright smile of happiness exploded across her face. Harry would swear he saw tears in the corners of her eyes as she spoke, "Thank you Harry. I will speak with my Grandfather as soon as we return to the castle this night."

"Thank you Tracey. I hope to right the wrongs that were forced on myself and my household." Harry spoke as he slowly withdrew his hands from the young girl with a smile. He leaned back into the carriage and notice the small nods of approval from not only Neville but Daphne as well.

The rest of the trip to the small village was peaceful and enjoyable to Harry. He had fun with Daphne as they went store to store. For once there was no pressure of some trouble about to happen or concern for safeties. He just acted as a teenager with a cute girl on a date. Although he did have to admit the gleam in her eyes when they were at the clothing store was rather scary.

After wandering the small village Harry and Daphne found themselves to the Three Broomstick. Half of the school appeared to have the same idea. So they wouldn't be able to find their own table. Luckily it appeared that Neville was there surprisingly with Tracey at a table. Harry leaned over and whispered to Daphne, "Shall we pop over and join them? I am rather curious."

The blue eyed beauty stared at her best friend for long moments then smiled evilly, "Indeed, a bit of embarrassment is never a bad thing. She had been making a number of cracks at my own expense."

Something else surprising to Harry was the fact that the normally stoic Slytherin was actually rather talkative when she was away from the crowds. Harry had enjoyed talking to her as it seemed she never made demands or pressure on him. Daphne seemed to just enjoy the moment. So he escorted her over to the table signaling towards Madame Rosemerta for a pair of butterbeers along the walk.

They approached the table and stood there a moment staring. Tracey was speaking closing to Neville and never saw them approach but when they both realized they had company they blinked in surprise and looked up. Harry decided to chirp up, "It appears Daphne that we were not the only ones out for a bit of fun today. Mind some company Neville or is it an exclusive date?"

The Longbottom heir turned bright red in his pudgy cheeks and stuttered, "No, you can sit Harry."

Harry waited for Daphne to sit next to Tracey before placing down a shopping bag that had shrunken items in it to the floor and join Neville's side of the table. He leaned closely to Neville and whispered, "Watch out Red Heads can be very scary when angry I am told."

Neville glanced at the girls who were talking then whispered conspiratorially, "Isn't that all girls?"

Harry smiled at his friend then looked up at the two girls, "So how was your day? Go anywhere interesting?"

"Neville took me shopping." Tracey spoke calmly while glancing at the chubby Gryffindor boy next to Harry. That boy had a goofy smile on his lips.

Daphne spoke up and joined in with a smile, "Oh that sounds like a lovely time. Harry helped me pick out an outfit too. He let slip there might be a coming dance this year."

The eyes of Tracey became huge as her face lit up with a smile, "A dance?"

Neville who had just taken a sip of his butterbeer started to cough before he mimicked the girl. "There is a dance?"

"Yes, according to the book I read it is tradition that there is a dance over Yule for the tournament. I felt it only proper to warn Daphne so she could prepare for it ahead of time." Harry flashed a brilliant smile at the blue eyed girl. "Besides, I can think of worse ways to spend a day then watching her try on dresses."

"He is a keeper." Tracey spoke up softly to Daphne with a nudge to the girl's arm.

They were interrupted a pair of butterbeers were placed down before Harry and Daphne. Madam Rosemerta flashing a smile at the famous young man before wandering back to the bar not intruding further.

"So Harry if you read about the dance, then you learned of the first event?" Tracey asked curious.

The boy sipped the butterscotch flavored brew then shook his head slowly back and forth. He let out a small sigh, "I am not certain what the event will be. I did find out that it is supposed to be a dangerous magical creature that must be outwit. But, I didn't find out anything more than that. I am hoping to find out some clues. After all they must store the creatures somewhere around here. I have been researching in the library creatures that it could be and how to defeat them. But, if I can narrow it down it would be helpful."

"My Uncle is in the magical cooperation department. I might be able to ask him for some help. But as a Gryffindor do you really want to cheat?" Tracey leaned forward with a teasing smile.

Harry chuckled at the question then shook his head quickly once, "It is part of the tradition of the tournament that everyone uses any resources possible to win."

"How very Slytherin of you Potter." Daphne tossed out before sipping her iced mug.

The boy-who-lived shrugged his shoulders once then sipped his butterbeer before speaking up, "You say that like it is a bad thing. I think all of the main features of the different Houses should be good traits to cultivate. There is nothing wrong with being cunning or wise or loyal or brave. We should each try to get better at all of the founders different beliefs."

"Well put Harry." Neville added with a smile.

"So since we spent most of the day in pairings how about we enjoy the rest of the day together, it will give a chance to get to know each other better." Harry added with a smile.

"That would be fine with me." Neville quickly added in happy for the chance to get closer to Harry and the girls.

The girls looked back and forth then nodded once as Tracey spoke up, "We are in."

Harry raised up his butterbeer with a smile, "To better House relations."

That caused a roll of the eyes from all around the table but they tapped their butterbeers and drank up. The rest of the date was spent as a foursome but it was a fun day overall.

**Author Note: I wanted to start with saying I hope everyone had a happy new years and a safe happy holidays overall. Next, thank you so much for everyone that has followed or favorite the story so far. I never expected over one thousand followers let alone in the first month of the story. So please from the bottom of my heart thank you. I hope that I can continue to make the story interesting and enjoyable. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter, I felt that the article would have been good enough for Skeeter to take the carrot instead of the stick. I should have a chapter of Shadow up next week too. **

**Story Recommendation: ****The Greater Foo1 – The Legend of Harry Potter** – This is an interesting story about an angry Harry tossed into an alternate world. Except unlike most of those type of stories the world is very different and the Dark Lord is far more powerful. Harry is also an outlaw hunted because of the actions of his past self. The author tells an interesting Dark tale that is very interesting so far. So please give it a shot, it deserves a lot more attention.


	10. A Dream and a Red Head

.

**His Own Man**

**Chapter 10: Dreams and Red Heads**

**By Jamnaz79**

**Notice: I do not own Harry Potter. I write this not for money but just for fun and the hell of it. I do not claim ownership of anything to do with Harry Potter.**

_The boy-who-lived shrugged his shoulders once then sipped his butterbeer before speaking up, "You say that like it is a bad thing. I think all of the main features of the different Houses should be good traits to cultivate. There is nothing wrong with being cunning or wise or loyal or brave. We should each try to get better at all of the founders different beliefs."_

"_Well put Harry." Neville added with a smile._

"_So since we spent most of the day in pairings how about we enjoy the rest of the day together, it will give a chance to get to know each other better." Harry added with a smile._

"_That would be fine with me." Neville quickly added in happy for the chance to get closer to Harry and the girls._

_The girls looked back and forth then nodded once as Tracey spoke up, "We are in."_

_Harry raised up his butterbeer with a smile, "To better House relations."_

_That caused a roll of the eyes from all around the table but they tapped their butterbeers and drank up. The rest of the date was spent as a foursome but it was a fun day overall._

~~~ HoM ~~~

The three young men followed the Senator down the fabled cobblestone streets of Rome. It was the city of Legend, the city of power, the city that ruled much of the known world. Grand Columns rose up into the air spiraling to marble and concrete structures that seemed mythical in proportions. Rome had a beauty to it that could not be found anywhere else even in their home of Constantinople.

They passed by architecture that could be considered some of the wonders of the modern world. Their fine leather sandals walked over the same cobblestones as the Triumvirate did not too many decades before. They could feel the power and magic in the air surrounding this city. It would be hard to deny that all three teenagers were wide eyed in surprise as they looked over the vast metropolis around them.

They came to a stop after slowly climbing up the stairs to the palace. Their grandfather, the Senator easily passed the saluting Centurions that stood guard over the residence. Aulus Plautius was well known to all of the nobility of Rome. He was considered one of the elite of society after putting down the slave revolt in Apulia a decade ago. In addition he was a respected nobleman and family that contained a special bloodline. For the rumor was that they were blessed by the powers of magic from the gods. An ancestry traced back to ancient times from their birthplace of Sparta.

Ignotus was proud of his Grandfather and his family history. He and his two older brothers had both inherited his grandfather's family magic. They were wizards, gifted staff users were a rarity found even among the elite families. His mother had the power but his father had never been gifted with the ability. It was a family secret, an open secret in the exclusive nobility that kept this knowledge from commoners when possible. Superstitions were dangerous things after all.

Despite his pride in his family and the accomplishments that they had made in Roman Society today was to hopefully become a great day in their family history. Today his grandfather had been summoned back to Rome by the new Caesar. If rumors were true then Aulus would be granted the privilege to lead the legions of Caesar Claudius in a new campaign. This was a moment for the history of his kin, a moment that should be treasured.

Ignotus daydreamed a bit of the honor and privilege for his family as the family walked from chamber to chamber in the palace. It was not until the doors were opened by another set of Centurions that he snapped out of it to find his family and himself before a small throne room of the Emperor. Claudius of the Julio-Claudian dynasty, the son of Antonia Minor and born in the province of Gaul. The man had a sickness about him rumored to be from a curse as he was the first Emperor born outside of the central provinces of Rome. It was perhaps his deafness in one ear and broken body that allowed him to survive the purges from the previous Emperor Caligula. Ignotus knew that his Grandfather had helped give some assistance at the time to Claudius but not exactly what Aulus had done. Still the man had somehow managed to ascend the throne and wished to make new mark for the glory of the Empire. Rumors had it that he had already started large public works of roads, aqueducts and other future plans.

Aulus Plautius and his three grandsons stopped before the throne, lowering down to kneel before the Emperor. It was the voice of Aulus that spoke up first, "We who were summoned proudly present ourselves before you Caesar Claudius, may we find ourselves worthy of service to you."

Ignotus could not help but peak around the room. It was very bare for a throne room for the leader of a grand empire. The current Emperor did not believe in overabundance and used this smaller chamber for most of his day to day operations instead of the more opulent chambers in the palace. What Ignotus glance found surprising was the fact that there were only two guardsmen in the room. Both of these individuals were dressed different than Praetorian Guard members. Instead of the iron chest plate and armored leggings they wore a set of elegant robes. While these guards did have short swords buckled to their waists they leaned on staves. Wizards guarding the Emperor in private, it was a rare view of others from their powerful society.

Claudius stood up from his throne and walked forward with a limp to stop before Aulus. The emperor put his arms out wide with a bright smile. "We are in private my friend, there is no need to be so formal. I summoned you to bestow an honor on you and your kin not to cause your old bones to crack from kneeling."

"I will show you old bones, Emperor or not!" The grouchy voice of Aulus spat back as he embraced the man with a kiss on each cheek. A smile cracked the weathered lips of Aulus for the Emperor, "It is good to see you."

"It has been too long since you left the Senate to remain home with the family duties. I take it that these are the boys that you left us for?" The dark black eyes of Claudius turned onto the three kneeling teens. They had not been given leave to rise or be recognized till this point. The Caesar made a motion with his hand for them to rise towards Aulus.

Aulus smiled at each of his boys as he stepped over to them. First he walked by them one at a time placing his weathered hand down onto their heads while speaking their names, "Cadmus, Anitoch, and Ignotus. My three whelps from my daughter. They are good lads all things considered."

"They look like they were a handful." The smile of the Emperor warmed the young troublesome trio, "They are gifted like you?"

"Indeed they take after their mother and I." The words of Aulus paused for a moment as sadness crept into his gaze.

Claudius seemed to sense the turmoil of the statement and reached forward and gaze a squeeze to the shoulder of the old Senator, "I am sorry for her passing. I have placed a sacrifice to Mors in her name."

"Thank you my friend. The sadness continued to fill the gaze of Aulus for a moment longer. The old general bowed before Claudius with a smile once more, "I understand my Emperor has need of my service once more."

A smile reflected form the face of Claudius making the plain looking man handsome yet if someone looked closely they would see a keen intellect in his eyes, "Indeed. I name you Aulus Plautius Consul in the Legions. You shall be placed in charge of the IX of Hispania, XIV of Gemina, and XX of Valeria along with a contingent of troops. You shall ride to the Northern coastline of Gaul where you shall gather this coming spring. From there you shall lead this host in my name to Britannia and bring her under Roman Dominion."

The gaze of Aulus Plautius was firmly on his Emperor as pride filled the old wizard. He bowed his head respectfully and placed his right fist over his chest as he spoke up, "As my Caesar commands, so shall it be done!"

~~~ HoM ~~~

Harry sat up in bed in a cold sweat. His breathing was deep and painful as his skin felt like a layer of ice. The pendant on his chest of the Deathly Hallows glowed faintly yet was diminishing by the second. This wasn't the first of the dreams he had but it was the most detailed. He felt the wash of memories flowing into his body. It was almost as if he had lived the life of his ancestor. The young man groaned as his eyes squeezed tightly together as the headache started as the memories joined his own. It was going to be a long day for Harry.

~~~ HoM~~~

Harry walked down the halls after leaving his transfiguration class. The class today had been a study of inanimate to animate transfiguration and Harry found it rather easy. Still he had stayed afterwards for a few minutes to speak with Professor McGonagall. He was lost in thoughts reviewing mentally what they had studied when a hand reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him into a classroom. The door closed immediately after he was pulled through the opening.

The young man looked up in surprise at being pulled from the hallway. His reflexes kicked in as he flicked the wrist of his right hand and a wand appeared there. Turning towards his attacker he shifted his stance till his left leg stepped forward to between their own. Harry pressed his weight forward against them to try to place them off balance and thrust his wand forward till it was leveled against their chest. His emerald gaze narrowed as he glared at the person that assaulted him before widening in surprise.

The busty red head was surprised too when Harry reacted so quickly. She had herself been tutored on the side by her aunt for years in self-defense. But, she had not expected this reaction from Harry. Instead of the boy coming willingly it turned out that now she was herself about to fall onto her backside as his leg and weight put her off balance. She reached out and grabbed hold of his arms to try to steady her momentum. Unfortunately this grasping instead caused them both to fall onto the ground in a pile. A groan escaped the lips of the red head as she shook her head to clear it, "We keep ending up like this."

Harry's lips twisted into his best smile as he felt himself pinning down the very well formed body of the beautiful girl. His right hand was currently trapped between her very large chest, not a bad place to fall. He spoke up teasingly, "I don't know, it feels pleasant to me."

Susan rolled her eyes at the boy even as a slight crimson spilled over her freckled cheeks. Before she could comment a throat cleared from the back of the room pulling the attention of the pair towards the other occupants of the classroom. Now realizing they were not alone Harry felt the same crimson creep up his neck and cheeks from embarrassment. The pair quickly separated as Harry offered a hand to help up the young beauty.

The red head took over as she stepped between Harry and the young man and woman at the single table filling up the back of the classroom. She flashed a smile then motioned towards the free chair to the Gryffindor boy, "I heard you were starting to the Potters to their ways of old. So I thought you might like a meeting with your of families shields."

The young Lady motioned first towards the older seventh year Hufflepuff boy. The young man was very handsome with curvy blonde hair styled into the latest fashion. His dark brown eyes would draw the attention of many witches. His physique was muscular with a swimmers body from hours of quidditch. He was known to many of the young ladies of the castle as the play boy of Hogwarts with a smile that could charm a rampaging cockatrice. "Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient House of Potter. I have the pleasure to introduce you to Cedric Diggory, Heir of the House of Diggory. I believe you two have met on the Quidditch pitch but it is only proper to meet formally."

Harry reached forward and offered his hand with a smile for the older boy, "It is a pleasure to formally meet you Cedric. I hope that we can work to repair the relationship of our Houses. I formally apologize for not trying to seek you and your kin out in regards to our alliance."

Credit took the hand and gave a good hard shake while returning the smile, "It is fine Harry. I am sorry I did not speak with you before. I tried a few times but my actions were rebuffed by those around you and common etiquette. I should have tried harder to reach you. I did not realize you did not understand our customs. Perhaps we can start anew today and I will be happy to give you a few pointers."

"I would like that." Harry withdrew his hand and turned his gaze towards the young lady. She was tall and lean for her age. He had seen her before in classes plenty of times with her Hufflepuff roommates. Today she was dressed with her long midnight hair tied back into a braid that stretched down to her backside. Her robes were finely crafted silk and showed her figure very flatteringly. On the chest of her robes was a seal of a falcon under a gryphon both in flight and holding swords in their talons.

"Harry, it is my privilege to introduce my friend Megan Jones of House Jones. Megan is the niece of the current Head of House Jones. Megan, this is Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient House of Potter." Harry reached forward and took hold of the hand of the young lady. He raised it upwards to gently place a kiss on her hand. He watched her dark brown eyes light up to match a cute smile on her face.

"It is a pleasure to formally meet you Ms. Jones. I am very happy to finally speak with you. I believe despite our classes we never got a chance to sit and talk together. I apologize that in ignorance I have not sought you out." The smile of the young man was his most charming as his eyes seem to sparkle in the light.

"It is fine Harry. Now that you know you may feel free to see me out anytime." Megan blinked and turned bright red realizing what she said. She opened her mouth and closed it twice before letting out a squeak. She quickly then corrected, "I meant that I hope we can become friends our families can continue our alliance."

Before the teenage girl could continue Harry spoke up, "I understand. I am sorry that we never had a chance to speak before very much. I apologize to you and your family for my ignorance of our culture. I hope we can make amends and become very good friends."

Susan stepped forward at this moment and placed down a scroll before Harry. She glanced at the scroll with more than a bit of curiosity before looking up at the handsome boy, "You had wished me to contact my Aunt and pass on a scroll about a situation. This scroll contains her response for your eyes only. I should leave you be for now. I am sure you have much to catch up on and perhaps plan. Have fun till we fall into each other again Harry."

Harry watched the disappearing firm backside of the red head leave the room before he turned back to his new possible allies. He smiled towards the pair of them, "You have a very interesting housemate."

"You don't know the half of it. Try living with her in the same dorms. The stories I could tell…" Megan spoke p with a bit of a smile.

A single eyebrow rose at the girl and the possibility of blackmail material on the busty red head. He shook his head once with a smile to clear away those thoughts, "Perhaps sometime in the future I could hear some stories Megan. I have always been curious what the Hufflepuff House chambers are like. The Gryffindor ones are very …. Intense sometimes…"

"Another time though. I mainly wanted to meet you both and Susan was kind enough to arrange it today. I was hoping that I could get to know each of you and your families in the future. I honestly never was taught of my family history or duties till this summer briefly so I am hoping to correct my mistakes since entering our world. "Harry gently commented.

"You really were raised muggle Harry?" Cedric asked with a slight surprise showing in the raised eyebrow of the older boy.

"Yes, I never knew anything of magic before my Hogwarts letter. In fact I barely knew the names of faces of my parents before I was eleven." Harry frowned as he admitted that fact. But these two were supposed to be from allied houses so he might need to relax his tendency to shut himself away a bit more than normally. "The muggle relatives of my mother were less than kind people but I was forced to live there by the Headmaster. That changed this summer and hopefully I will have new living arrangements next summer."

"I am sure my folks and Megan's would help if you need a place to stay. That is assuming that the Potter properties are not up to order." Cedric offered with a warm smile showing that Hufflepuff kindness.

"Thank you, I wouldn't want to be a burden but I would like a chance to meet your families and the Heads of your Household. Perhaps it can be arranged at the first task. I am sure they will be able to hopefully tell me a bit more of my family in stories about my grandfather. I understand my father wasn't much for politics of family matters but my grandfather Charlus was heavy into it." Harry offered as he rested back into his chair with a smile. "Of course, I am assuming there will be time if I make it through this tournament alive."

"I had hoped to be the champion for Hogwarts." Cedric admitted with a slight frown edging the corner of his lips."

"I am sorry about that Cedric. I am sure you would have been an excellent champion. I had known someone would enter my name no matter what. It always seems to be wherever I am the worst possible event will take place. So I was damned either way, it would be better to have it be my choice than let someone else decide if I will compete or not. I am sure you would have made an excellent Hogwarts Champion." The raven haired youth offered up to the older teen.

"I understand the reasoning. I still had the victory over your in quidditch at least." Cedric teased with a grin towards the other boy.

Harry rolled his eyes and was about to speak up wen Megan joined in before he could comment. "Before we get into quidditch talk since I am certain that we can go on for hours. Harry what have you figured out for the first task?"

"Yes, I know that the first task will be a magical powerful creature. It has commonly been a task f bravery and daring. So I expect something dangerous. I doubt it will be a cockatrice after the last tournament. I merely am not certain what it will be yet." Harry finished with a sigh and shrug of his shoulders, "I am trying to study any type of creatures that could be used and their weaknesses till I can figure out more."

"It is dragons. Cedric spoke softly with a frown, "My father mentioned to me in my last letter from him that the first task will contain dragons. You need to get past them for something. I don't know anything further."

The trio of students paled as silence settled over the room for a moment. Harry broke the silence as he spoke up calmly and slowly, "That sounds bloody scary! At least I know what to look for and what to aim to defeat. Thank you Cedric, I really appreciate knowing that. It could mean the difference in life or death."

"You are welcome Harry. Just win for Hogwarts." The boy flashed his best smile then continued, "So who do you think is going to win the quidditch league this year?"

The trio started up a good debate about the different teams of the league. It would go on for a few hours of talking and debating but in the end a bif of a friendship would start up between the three young people.

~~~ HoM ~~~

"Have you figured out what you are going to do?" Hermione asked with concern in her gaze as she studied Harry.

The youth simply smiled back at her and winked infuriating the girl "I have a plan all set. I promise I am all set for this challenge."

"How can you be so calm? It is a dragon Harry!" Hermione almost shouted out the final few words as she became heated with more than a bit of worry.

"Because, getting upset isn't going to get my nowhere Hermione, I know what I have to do and I have a way to do it. Trust me." The final two words were spoken with a roguish grin offered at the girl. The result was her looking like she was crossed between throwing her hands up into the air and strangling the boy.

The girl gave up with a sigh and pouted for a time. She flipped through the pages of her book she had been studying for Arithmancy. A few minutes of silence Hermione looked back up from the book to the boy with concern again filling her gaze, "What about the dreams? Have they stopped?"

Harry glance up from his own book, one he had managed from the restricted section. It outlined elemental spells, some of which he had been seeing in his dreams. His ancestor seemed to be very capable with spells of water, air, and ice. Perhaps it was a trait he picked up from the Peverell line. But, since he knew this would lead to an argument he did not talk to Hermione about it. As soon as she found out about the strange dreams she had been determined to get him to share. Even more she wanted him to go to McGonagall or Dumbledore about them. That was the last thing he wanted was to get them involved in these dreams. It was obvious something to do with his family and this was the first time since coming to Hogwarts that Dumbledore seemed to not be paying attention to him at all.

It was strange that instead of the attention of the old man being on him, it seemed to be focused on Neville. He had seen the old man meeting with the boy on multiple occasions throughout the past few weeks. He wasn't certain why, but for some reason Dumbledore and McGonagall had gotten into their heads to bother his friend. He felt bad about that but so far the boy hadn't complained about it to Harry.

So Harry forced his best smile then shook his head once. His black hair tinged with crimson on the ends brushed against his neck as he looked up at his good friend, "No Hermione. I have been blessedly free of dreams. Lately I have felt the best I have ever been in my life."

"That couldn't have something to do with a certain Slytherin could it Harry?" The girl raised an eyebrow as she teased the boy. Harry's cheeks turned crimson to match the trips of his hair at her words. In truth he had been meeting up with Daphne quite a bit. The two had taken to studying for Runes together three times a week. In addition she could often join him in his research for the tournament, at first he had tried dissuade her but she was stubborn. Normally after they would finish the pair would take a walk together just to talk. It was scary as hell to Harry how easily he was fitting in with her but enjoyable too.

Harry gave a shrug of his shoulders with a false bravado. He spoke softly, "I don't mind her company. I learned this year thankfully not to judge someone by their House. After all if my grandmother was a Slytherin why couldn't others in that house be good people too?"

For a long moment Hermione was silent staring at Harry. She didn't speak but it was obvious she was having an internal war in her thoughts. If Harry had to guess it was over her own ingrown belief that Slytherin's were often evil. Or at least the House commonly held beliefs very different from her own. Finally she seemed to snap out of it with a huff and look down at her textbook, "Two days till the task."

"I know and I will be ready." Harry smiled to himself then glanced back down at the book careful to read over the theory behind a few more helpful spells.

~~~ HoM ~~~

The letter had come late in the night. It was delivered by the rat at the orders of his master. His master had been researching into the contract for him and supposedly the determinations of what needed to take place were in the letter. His fingers tinged as he felt the magical signature of the letter, the ward on it testing who he was when he picked it up off of his desk. Slowly Barty Crouch Junior opened up the letter with a frown.

_Servant,_

_The contract with the cup should not affect you. The contract only outlines the individuals entered and no the spirit of the individuals intent. You are to keep on your duties and plan to make certain that Potter wins the Tournament._

_If you should feel the touch of your magic weakening, then you must come to me at once. I have included a portkey to take you to my current location's opening. Use it at once if you feel the contract start to weaken you. You will still be of use to our plans in another way._

_Your Master_

Barty read over the letter twice as he felt his heart beating wildly. He too had been studying the contract repeatedly. While he may be more than a bit insane from his time in Azkaban and time spent under the torture curse he knew in his heart something was wrong in this letter. Could his master be uncertain too that was why he was warning him to come to his lord? Perhaps he had a backup plan that would be enacted to keep him from losing his magic! Yes, that would have to be it. His master rewarded loyalty and those that were successful. Despite the situation he was in Barty Crouch was successful in getting Harry Potter into the tournament.

The Death Eater watched let go of the letter and watched it as burnt into scraps. He pocketed the small stone that had been made into a portkey then went to bed to rest. He passed peacefully into sleep secure that his master had a plan and need for him still.

**Author Note: I am sorry for the long delay in this chapter. I have been working on a few chapters for Shadow. I want to get that story going and hopefully worked on finishing soon as possible. I expect this story to end up being a long large story too so I would like to hopefully finish that up first. Not to mention being sidelined with a bit of sickness there for a while. But, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I like how Harry and Susan seem to always fall into each other. Next chapter will have a meeting with Amelia and more Susan and Daphne along with the first task. Let me know your thoughts, likes and dislikes. **


End file.
